Galaxy Angel II: Key to the Infinite Corridor Retold
by StevieBond
Summary: Six months have passed since Verel was defeated. When the Dimension Gate Key in ABSOLUTE is stolen and the Arms Alliance rebels against the planet of Seldar, Arnold and the Rune Angel Wing are called in to action, all the while unaware of a new source of evil that awaits all of them. Sequel to Galaxy Angel II: Door to the Absolute Territory Retold.
1. Back to the Field

**StevieBond: Alright here we go, the second part of GA II Retold is now underway.**

 **Kazuya: Already? You really are a fast writer!**

 **StevieBond: Well I'm just using whatever free time I have to get these chapters out. Anyways, just to clarify that like towards the end of the previous story, this will be going down the Lily route since she and Kazuya got together in the last retold one. There are a few twists along the way so enjoy.**

* * *

Back to the Field

Six months of blissful peace, there's nothing quite like it, especially for someone like myself who has made the most of it, whether it's on the Luxiole with friends, on a holiday vacation with my love or somewhere in the peaceful galaxies.

It had been just about more than half a year since the reunited Moon Angel Wing and the Rune Angel Wing led under my command defeated Verel, the one of a kind alien that kidnapped Milfie and tried to gain all control of ABSOLUTE.

But thanks to the power of the combined Angel Wings, he was met with swift justice. It was also six months since Kazuya joined the group and thanks to me and everyone else, he had grown up quite fast to become a sub-leader. He had also began training in the gym a lot for the last few months, building his physique, impressing his girlfriend.

Speaking of which, it had been less than six months since Kazuya and Lily who he chose to go in the island of Hokkori with, got together after confessing their love following an issue with the hologram package.

The island of Hokkori was also where I and Milfie had our one-week vacation on, taking photos of that time was almost like a mission objective, the nights we spent on that resort planet was all I needed after all I went through back then.

Speaking of Milfie, not much had changed since that last battle. My love had to go back to the Central Globe inside ABSOLUTE to resume her duty as gate-keeper, the dimension gate key still sits on display in the core of the globe.

Ranpha had flown back to her homeworld to attend her little brother's wedding, they grow up so fast, according to her. It reminded of her wedding with Tact and how much she still loves him, even when they're far apart.

Mint continues to lead her family corporation and regularly travels between EDEN and NEUE with business negotiations. Maybe one day there'll be a business enterprise in ABSOLUTE…naaaaah!

Forte has been on a very long vacation, following the events that happened on Seldar and she's still enjoying the downtime.

Vanilla had gone back to her homeworld to pay a visit and honour her late caretaker who she had learnt from when she was very young.

Chitose is the only one of original six still in military duty. She had been reassigned as commander of a small fleet with one important task. To find and recruit gate keepers from other dimensions so Milfie's workload can be reduced. I was slightly jealous when I heard that she was given a ship of her own and that Clayton would be going with her so they could remain together, but it didn't bother me all the same.

As for me, I'm still first lieutenant of the Rune Angel Wing and apart from me now having my own cell earpiece that allows me to contact Milfie anytime I want, not much has changed on the Luxiole, except for a few things.

Tact Mayers had been away from the Luxiole for a long while, so Coco was appointed as acting commander of the ship in his absence, meaning a new chief operator would be needed which the bridge is taking care of.

Speaking of the bridge and the other rooms, I was away in thought when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Arnold…" A voice called. "…are you asleep?"

"Huh?" I asked with my eyes barely open.

"Wake up!" Another voice yelled.

I nearly jumped up, looking around and noticing the other angels, we were in the briefing room. "I didn't swallow that fly I swear!"

"What are you talking about?" Kazuya asked.

I blinked. "Oh…did I fall asleep in this room?"

"Yeah, we were called to this room a moment ago like you said so." Nano replied.

"And then when we got here and sat down, you fell asleep." Apricot added.

"Oh…I guess I wasn't exactly awake, right?" I asked.

"You were sleeping on the job so to speak." Lily replied.

"That's why one of us had to wake you up." Anise added. "Although it was funny to see you jump up and almost take off."

"You know, this reminds me of when Forte woke me up with her voice so close to my ear." I said, pondering over the past.

"Really, what happened then?" Kahlua asked.

"She threatened to pour a bucket of ice cold water over me if I didn't get out in time."

Anise laughed. "Oh I would've loved to see that."

"In that case, if I see you sleeping on the job again, I'll go and do just that." Lily lightly warned with a smirk.

I was already feeling intimidated. "Uhhh, I don't think that was meant to be a joke."

Just then, Coco came in to the room, much to my relief.

"Thank you all for coming." She said. "Sorry for the slight delay."

"It's all good, Coco. We're here whenever you need us."

"Of course. As you all are aware, six months ago, the forces of EDEN and NEUE had regained control of ABSOLUTE again and that we discovered a new fleet called the United Parallel Worlds or UPW for short."

"Yes, we learnt about that during our downtime, what about the UPW?" Kazuya asked.

"Well as of now, we have been reassigned from being under the command of EDEN and we are to now follow the orders from UPW. We will be travelling through the Chrono Gate to ABSOLUTE near Seldar for the formal reassignment."

"The UPW, eh?" I asked. "Sounds almost like a wrestling company."

Apricot sighed. "Arnold…this is no time for jokes."

I cleared my throat, moving on quickly. "I'm aware that the UPW operate inside ABSOLUTE and that they are considered as an independent military organisation that is separate from EDEN and NEUE. But didn't the UPW once declared cutting off their support to NEUE in order to help other galaxies?"

"Yes, but despite this, NEUE still remains as the most technology-advanced galaxy." Coco replied.

"Speaking of NEUE, I heard about a minor group called the Arms Alliance." Anise said.

"Arms Alliance?" I asked.

"They represent a group of planets that oppose Seldar's ruling authority over this galaxy." Lily replied. "They were once part of Seldar, but it was only when a certain number of people were exiled from the main capital planet that several group of planets began to form the organisation of its own."

"It would explain why some of the planets under Seldar's rule have been very quiet over this in recent weeks." Anise pondered. "If many more were to be exiled, it could end up becoming a problem."

"That must be why we're now under the orders of UPW." I said. "Seldar must be concerned about the uprising, but I don't think it's too serious, unless they have superior numbers."

Coco checked her earpiece. "The bridge has informed me that a new personnel will be joining the Luxiole soon, this meeting is adjourned."

"Understood, Coco, we're off."

"Just a moment Arnold. I need to speak to you personally."

I looked at the other angels. "Don't worry you lot, you go on without me."

They left the bridge and I assumed that Kazuya and Lily would want some time together.

"I wanted to ask you a couple of questions, but you don't have to answer them, okay?"

"It would depends on the questions."

"I see…first off, it's been nearly two and a half years since you became leader of the Rune Angel Wing, how have you been with your leadership?"

"I'd say it is as almost as the same when I was second lieutenant of the Moon Angel Wing. They're not just pilots, they're the best of friends who remind me of my older friends."

Coco smiled. "That's very good…how have I been doing as acting commander?"

"Well it's been only a few months, but I think you're doing a good job so far. I'd say keep at it for a while longer and you'll be handling it like Tact does."

"Well maybe not as good as Tact, but I'll accept that compliment." Coco smiled. "

And finally I've been really wanting to know…when are you and Milfie getting married?"

I giggled. "Coco, you know that Milfie and I agreed to put that aside for the foreseeable future and it isn't gonna change anytime soon."

"I understand that, Arnold. But why would two people get engaged but are not able to marry for so many years?"

"It's called commitment and dedication. Milfie trusts me with all of my being and the same is true for me. I swore that I cannot make promises that I cannot keep and telling you when there'll be a wedding is no exception."

Coco nodded. "Yeah, I can see that now. I guess different people have different feelings and ideas."

I tilted my head a bit. "I would like to ask you something…why all these questions?"

"Because you're always honest and straight to the point. If I had something on my mind, I would go to you first in case you could help me."

I rubbed my head. "Well, most of the time I am straight to the point, but I do let my other side out in the open now and again."

"But that's just who you are, inside and out…alright Arnold, I'll continue to do my best as acting commander of the Luxiole. Just be prepared to be on standby as soon as we reach the Chrono Gate. You've tired the earpiece yet?"

"I have a few times and it does work. Although Milfie asked me to only use it if it's really urgent."

"Good, I'll call for you and the angel wing later."

I nodded and left the briefing room and walked down to the Piroti to see Lily and Kazuya in an embrace before they left with their hands held together, probably to another floor.

I walked into my room and thought back to the months that I helped Kazuya with, it was thanks to me that I gave him that little bit of a kick he needed to grow into a young man. He often would come to me for relationship tips and most of the time, he would thank me when they would work and sometimes ask for another option in case they don't work out which was very rare.

I was sleeping away in my dream…such a hopeful one too.

 _Milfie and I looked at each other in our eyes, the look of achievement, the moment that we had made it together and that our lives would be like this forever._

" _With the vows you have spoken and the rings you have given to one another, I now pronounce you husband and wife." A familiar female voice spoke. "You may kiss the bride."_

 _As I lifted her veil away from her face, I moved in for the greatest kiss of our lives, the kiss to remember for all of our days…_

Suddenly, a beep went off which woke me up.

"Ugh…bad timing!" I moaned as I touched my earpiece. "Yes?"

"Arnold, we have completed Drive Out, please report to the hanger with the Rune Angel Wing, I will be down shortly." Coco said.

"On my way." Man, she had a nerve to wake me up on what was gonna be the best part of the dream. Then again, she wouldn't have known.

I sighed and left my room, contacting the other angels to be there with me. Although one of them was slightly delayed due to a spell malfunction or something.

We arrived with Coco who was waiting as the hanger doors opened and in came a shuttle that flew in and stopped. Out came a person who had a grey and silver hair, this must be the new guy we heard a little about.

"Greetings everyone." He said. "I am Tapio Ca and I will be the ship's new chief operator."

"Everyone, this is-" Coco got cut off however.

"I am already aware of the situation and who you are." He looked at me. "Arnold Williams, first lieutenant of the Rune Angel Wing, correct?"

"Indeed so." I replied. "Welcome aboard." He shook my hand.

"And you are Kazuya, sub-leader of the group and the rest of you are second lieutenants."

The others nodded.

"Acting commander Coco." He gave her a memopad. "This contains details of my arrival and your assignment."

She read through it and was surprised. "Tapio, you're ranked as lieutenant colonel?"

"Affirmative."

"Oh…I apologise."

"That won't be necessary. I don't mind the difference of ranking for I acknowledge the casual atmosphere between officers as one Tact Mayers would put it."

Coco seemed speechless at how much he knows about us. Bet he doesn't know that I play the guitar or sing, I'd put a lot of money on that fact.

"You know us so well." Coco said, stating the obvious.

"Knowing one's heart and mastering it can unlock great potential for future success." Tapio replied. "After all, it was the ability of the human heart that liberated Juno and defeated the Val-Fasc. This power is something that I wish to see and I have expectations for all of you."

"I understand." I replied. "We'll do our best to prove ourselves."

"Commander Coco, do your best to not psyche yourself out on the matter with having someone ranked higher working under your command."

"Understood." Coco replied. "The bridge is this way, Tapio."

"Just before I go." He looked at us. "I am aware of your accomplishments and I ask that you remain in top condition. Arnold and Kazuya, keep up the good work."

He walked from the hanger with Coco. We left and made our way to the tea lounge, thinking over about Tapio and his military behaviour.

"Well angels, he seems dedicated to his work." I said. "But did you sense a bit of harshness in his voice?"

"Yeah, I did…he was a bit harsh towards all of us." Nano replied.

"I'm concerned about having him on here." Anise added.

Kahlua pondered. "I felt that there was something particularly off with him."

"Well I'm glad that he's aware of the situation." Apricot said.

Anise nodded. "Yeah, but the fact that he knows everything makes me feel uneasy."

"Maybe it's because he's from EDEN?" Kazuya asked.

"Maybe, but even for someone like him from EDEN, there's something off about him." I replied.

Lily had remained silent during conversation and I looked at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hm?" Lily looked at us. "I was thinking about the message he gave and about the reassignments from UPW." She said. "I heard from the engine crew that they fear that Tapio could end up being the new commander and that Coco will be reassigned somewhere else."

"Nah, that won't happen." I dismissed. "Tapio said it himself, he likes the way Tact Mayers has built up the crew morale."

Oh the next day that followed, how wrong I was. After settling on the Luxiole, the whole mood of the ship had begun to change with Tapio's presence, but this didn't affect me at all. We were called to the briefing room where Tapio and Coco were waiting.

"Rune Angel Wing, what's the situation of the Luxiole?" Tapio asked.

"Nothing new to report." I replied. "Although the mood has begun to feel tense since yesterday."

"I see. Once the resupplying on Seldar has finished, we'll be entering ABSOLUTE as planned so we'll be formally reassigned as operatives of the UPW."

"May I ask something?" Kazuya asked.

"I request that everyone refrains from asking until I am finished. But I will excuse you this once since everyone still needs to adjust to my changes."

"Will Tact be able to join us at the Central Globe once we're inside ABSOLUTE?"

"I am unaware of the situation on Tact. Now, once we arrive near the Central Globe on the other side, you Angel Wing will have a mock battle."

"Huh?" Coco perked up. "I wasn't informed of this."

Tapio looked at her. "I forgot to mention it on my memopad, I apologise for my carelessness."

"But I must protest, the Angel Wing's performance is impressive in the VR trainings."

Tapio sighed. "This was not my decision, it's from the UWP's higher ups."

"Well either way, it'll be good to stretch our wings metaphorically speaking after being out of combat for several months." I said.

Shortly later, the resupplying had finished and we were on our way to the Chrono Gate, when it opened, the Luxiole went through. We were now in ABSOLUTE, I didn't think we would be back here this soon.

All the angels and myself were raring to go, our first battle in six months, even if it's a mock one. The objective was clear, eliminate the enemy ships and they were remains of what was left of Verel's fleet.

We flew straight towards the ships, there were six destroyers and three cruisers. I smiled as we already had a game plan, each of us took out a destroyer. Before we paired up in twos to eliminate a cruiser each. The mock battle was over.

"Good work Angels." Coco praised. "Return to the Luxiole."

"Got it." I replied before loud beep went off. "New enemy ships detected."

"Deal with the enemy reinforcements."

But as soon as we were, another beep went off and I could see three destroyers that were heading for the Luxiole. Coco was beginning to struggle on what to do, no sooner I was about to open my mouth, an extremely fast ship zoomed by and it cleaned out the three destroyers with little effort.

"What was that?!" I asked loudly.

"Arnold, the new enemy ships have been taken care of, they must've been a diversion." Kazuya said.

"That would explain it…let's get back to the Luxiole."

We flew our frames back to the hanger and we got out of them. We reported to the bridge and Coco looked disappointed, probably with herself, that sudden diversion nearly caught us off guard.

"Angel Wing, I apologise for my short-sighted orders." Coco sighed. "I was judged quite harshly after what happened."

"Speaking of which." I said. "Who or what was piloting that fast ship?"

"Tapio wouldn't say, he made the call when I began to hesitate."

"I knew his attitude was gonna create problems here." Anise complained.

"But if it wasn't for him, the Luxiole would've been attacked." Lily reminded. "But still, he seems to be stricter with his work than any of us are."

I nodded in agreement, I had a bad feeling that this could get complicated for all of us.

When things had calmed down, we travelled to the Central Globe which was now different from before. No longer dark with unusual spikes. Instead, it was bright white with a few tiny spikes around it.

We docked in one of the space stations and as we got out of the Luxiole and into a space station waiting area. I knew exactly where I wanted to go.

"Kazuya, take care of the angels…there's someone I need to go and catch up with." I said.

"Okay Arnold." He replied.

I walked from the space station and I admired a few of the giant gallery images as I made my way closer to the centre of the globe. One of which had me holding the dimension gate key, another displayed the Central Globe that was halfway to being constructed at the time.

I approached the door that led to the core inside, where the dimension gates were operated, two guards were standing on either side but they didn't move, for they recognised me instantly.

They bowed and I bowed in return before opening the door. I was inside the core, there was a lot of levers and each one of them were connected to a dimension gate, all of them lead to another galaxy.

To think that Verel was discovered here and completely forgotten about, if Tact hadn't forgotten about him, the capturing incident could've been avoided. But that's in the past, since then, security in ABSOLUTE had been increased tenfold thanks to the forces from EDEN and NEUE.

"Milfie…are you here?" I asked.

"Catch me, Arnold!" She replied from somewhere. "Here I come."

I turned to my left, there she was about to jump towards me. I quickly held out my arms and she leapt into them. I giggled as I spun her around before stopping and wrapping our arms into an embrace.

"Did you miss me already?" she asked.

"No matter how far I am, I will always miss you." I replied with a smile.

We shared a quick kiss. "So what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I and the other angels came here after our mock battle after six months of not being in our frames. That and we're now under orders from UPW."

She looked at me. "Oh yeah, Tact mentioned about the UPW, I only know a bit about it."

"But enough about my work…have you missed my love?"

"Definitely…I'll never get tired of your love."

"Oh Milfie…"

"Oh Arnold…"

We shared a few kisses, before a beep went off in my earpiece.

"Arnold, you gotta come back to the Luxiole." Kazuya said. "We're heading to the tea lounge."

"Alright, I'll be there as quick as I can." I ended the call and sighed.

"Don't worry Arnold, we'll have another moment like this another time." Milfie said. "Just be careful out there and watch over everyone around you."

I smiled at her. "I will, my love…I'll see you again soon." I locked in a kiss for about a minute until we pulled out of it and the hug and I left the master core before walking back to the Luxiole, it felt good to be in love.


	2. Enter Roselle

**StevieBond: What a way to kick off the second part, eh?**

 **Kazuya: Hey hold on, how come Arnold gets to be lovey dovey with Milfie when Lily and I can't?**

 **Arnold: Well it is being told from my perspective. What, do you want me to start spying on you two?**

 **StevieBond: I wouldn't go that far if I were you. Some couples do want privacy after all. Anyways, I'm gonna try and update this story after this busy weekend, so enjoy for now.**

* * *

Enter Roselle

I was back on the Luxiole with the rest of the group on the angel wing where they told me that they met Lester and Almo and it seems they haven't changed either. I was in the tea lounge with them and they were curious about me not being with them at the time.

"Where were you, Arnold?" Nano asked.

"Yeah, you disappeared after we got off the Luxiole." Kahlua added.

"I had to take care of a personal matter." I replied confidently. "I also took the time to admire myself in one of the big photos that had me inside the frame."

"Well look at you being all boastful and proud of yourself." Anise remarked.

"In other words, you were visiting my sister?" Apricot asked.

Damm…she was right on the money. "Uhh, h-how d-d-did you guess that?!"

"I've known you long enough that you would visit Milfie whenever you could…you didn't have to keep that from us."

"Ohhh I see now…" Anise teased. "You wanted to get some last minute kisses from your love before we leave."

"If Tapio was here, he would've acted harshly on you." Lily added. "But still, I can understand why…maybe Kazuya and I should start sneaking out and share our love too."

"Huh?!" Kazuya perked up, making the girls laugh.

"Well anyways, it's a good thing that Tapio has remained on the bridge the whole time." Kahlua replied.

Just then, Tact and Coco came in and sat by us, it felt good to see Tact again after a few months.

"Hey there Arnold, glad that you're here because I have some news for you all." He said.

"Hey Tact, what is it?"

"Well first of all, as you can see I am now chief of the UPW and that means that I won't be able to return to the Luxiole as commander. A new commander has already been chosen."

Most of the angels sighed in sadness.

"So does that mean Tapio is definitely our new commander?" Kahlua asked sadly.

Tact laughed. "I can clarify that he won't be. Instead, he'll remain as Chief Operator but he'll also be the Vice Commander of the ship."

"Then that means Coco is going to be assigned elsewhere, right?" Kazuya asked.

"Not exactly." Tact stood up and looked at Coco. "As of today, Coco, I am promoting you three ranks up, from captain to colonel and I also declare you as the new commander of the Luxiole."

We were stunned in absolute silence, even Coco's eyes were wide open.

"There is no one more suitable to lead in my stead you are." He continued. "After sticking by me in the last three separate wars in EDEN and with the way you commanded the bottom half of the Luxiole whilst we were fighting against Verel, I am confident that you will make a fine leader."

"Wow!" Nano exclaimed. "Congratulations, Coco!"

The rest of us expressed similar congrats, although she looked a little unsure of herself. It looked like everyone was now relieved to hear of this sudden news.

"Now I have to ask you all, why the negative feelings towards Tapio?" Tact asked.

"Well, he's not exactly calm and open about the atmosphere of the ship." I replied.

The other angels had similar complaints about him as Tact listened carefully.

"Well I can understand why, but I wanna let you know that whilst Tapio is very strict, he's not exactly a bad person. He may not be kind either, but he shouldn't be hated because of his military style."

"I see, what will the rest of us be doing?" Kazuya asked.

"Well as of today, you are all now members of the UPW and you will be sent to patrol NEUE once the Luxiole is finished with maintenance checks."

Just then, another familiar face entered the room. "I see the Luxiole is still the same."

I knew straight away who it was…Noah. The one who was fascinated by the dimension gates thanks to my father's legacy, but she was no longer the little girl in the purple dress. She too had grown in the last few years. Her blonde hair was longer and she now had a white and lavender dress, she was a little taller than before as well.

"Well, long time no see." I said.

"Hello Arnold, nice to know that the founder of the dimension gate is still lively as ever." She replied.

"The feeling is mutual…so what brings you here?"

"You're looking at the newly appointed representative of the UPW. Whilst I don't share the sentimental feelings that Tact puts on with the UPW, I am more or less satisfied with my position."

"Noah, I would like to apologise." Kazuya said. "As I was trained under you for a short period of time."

Noah hummed. "There is no need, Kazuya, you looking well is no cause for concern."

"Wait, who is this child?" Anise asked. "And why is she acting with so much authority?"

"Settle down, Anise." Tact replied. "This is Noah and if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have survived the final fight against Verel."

"What do you mean?" Kahlua asked.

"Well in fact, she was the one who came up with the Dual Chrono Break Cannon as well as the Luxiole."

Anise didn't seem convinced. "I don't believe it, this little girl couldn't possibly be it."

"I'll have you know that I was once the Administrator of the Black Moon!" Noah retorted. "Well, before it was blown up by the previous angel wing group."

"Still holding on to that grudge, eh?" I asked with a smirk. "You haven't changed."

Noah then got a call. "Yes…oh you've returned…then dock at the Luxiole, it is time to meet the group you'll be joining…" she ended the call.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"You and the rest will find out soon, well that's if Tact gets around to it. I'll join with you all in the hanger soon…but for now, Arnold, please come with me."

I nodded. "I'll see you all later." I left the tea lounge with Noah and we walked up to the Piroti and there was only me and Noah.

"Now is it just me or is Tact getting slower each year?" she asked.

"I think you should ask him that, I'm sure he wouldn't retaliate to a lady." I replied with an innocent look.

She sighed. "You really think you're the top comedian of the NEUE galaxy, don't you?"

"Well I do have a sense of humour, but we already knew that."

She giggled a little. "Well you do have a valid point. But now that we're away from the others, we can talk a lot more freely." She began to show a smile. "So how have you really been?"

"I've had a lot of ups and downs, there was the one time where I…"

"Was involved in a curse." She finished. "I heard about that…it must've been terribly dark. To think that such a technology involving spells could be used in such a spiritual way as you could put it."

"It was awful to the extreme, but everyone here is able to help me move on from it."

"And what about your relationship progress?"

"Milfie and I are still engaged, but once there is a sign of everlasting peace all across NEUE, we'll have our wedding planned then."

"Good to know that you're putting the work first before everything else. Do you want to ask me about something?"

"Actually there is something I've been meaning to ask."

"Yes?"

"With the possibility of opening dimension gates, have you ever thought of opening one to a galaxy where the Black Moon is present?"

"Hmmm...I believe that is a theory taken too far. The Black Moon I had was one of its kind, there is not a chance for what you just said to be possible." She looked away. "But that said, it would be kind of nice to have it in one piece again…but none of that matters in all honesty and living on the White Moon isn't so bad."

Just then, a beep went off in my earpiece and it looks like Noah's went off as well.

"Arnold! Can you hear me?" It was Milfie alright.

"Milfie, is that you?" Noah asked.

"Oh…hi Noah, I have sudden news and it may be terrible!"

"Calm down Milfie, what happened?" I asked.

"Well…the Dimension Gate Key has been stolen!"

It took about three seconds to respond to that sentence.

"What!?" Noah and I exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't know how it happened, but one minute it was there and then when I operated a few other gates, I turned back around and it was gone." Milfie continued.

"How…how could it have been stolen?" Noah asked. "That's not possible."

"Central Globe has high security…there's no way anyone could've gotten into the master core." I added. "Unless…"

"Unless…the Central Globe has been infiltrated by a spy." Noah pondered.

"I see…don't worry Milfie, we'll get it back no matter what it takes."

"Okay…be very careful Arnold, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too…lots of love." I ended the call and so did Noah. "Well then, what do we do now?"

"The Luxiole will be departing shortly, we don't have time to go back to the Central Globe. Anyways, I shall give you a secret mission objective."

"Name it."

"Retrieve the Dimension Gate Key and if you find the spy responsible for it, make sure he or she is captured alive and brought on the Luxiole."

"Luxiole, you're not going back?"

"No, did I not mention that I was going to be here for the new recruit?"

"Oh yeah, you did say something about that."

"Anyways, we can't talk about this any further for now. Let's get to the hanger, it is time."

I nodded and left the Piroti with Noah and walked to the hanger where the others were waiting. In our view, we noticed some kind of Emblem Frame entering the hanger.

"Good that you're all here." She said to us. "This Emblem Frame is called the Holy Blood."

"Holy Bleeder?" I asked.

"No, Holy Blood. Not every Emblem Frame has to end with 'ER' you know. Now this frame is a prototype based on my own design."

"Looks like a space monkey." Anise commented.

Noah glared. "This is more than just a 'space monkey' as you prefer to call it. It combines the vertical parts of an EDEN's frame and the horizontal parts of an NEUE frame."

"Can it be merged?" Kazuya asked.

"That possibility was scrapped in the final preparations of the design. For now, it's more effective to be tested on its own capabilities. The idea was for this frame to be created in such a way that it can be piloted by anyone as long as the person is very well trained."

"Now that sounds cool." I replied.

"Based on the technology I saw in the Braveheart frame, I replaced the Holy Blood's H.A.L.O system with an AI that stimulates the frame whilst leaving the rest of the work to the pilot."

The cockpit of the frame opened and out came a short blond hair guy, he was dressed as an angel wing member and he also had gloves on, this guy just oozes coolness.

"This is second lieutenant, Roselle Mateus." Noah introduced. "Arnold, I ask you, Kazuya and everyone else to get along with him. Because he'll be joining the Rune Angel Wing."

Roselle stood forward. "I'm pleased to meet you all in person." He said. "You must be Arnold Williams, leader of the group. I heard so much about your accomplishments that date back to when you were with the Moon Angel Wing. I am even honoured to meet you."

"Well save the flattery for another time." I replied, shaking his hand. "But welcome to the group, Roselle. I am indeed the wings leader and this is Kazuya, my sub-leader in case I am away."

"Oh you don't need to introduce the rest. I've already done my homework and I know all of your names very well."

"Well, I'm satisfied with how this has fared." Noah said. "What do you think, Tact?"

"Much better than I thought." Tact replied. "Alright everyone, it's time for me and Noah to depart, I've gotta report back on Central Globe. I will see you all again soon."

"Okay Tact, you take care of your new role now." I replied. "See you next time, Noah."

Tact and Noah then walked out of a spare hanger door that led to the space station. As soon as they were off the ship, the Luxiole was ready to depart from Central Globe, we would be leaving back to NEUE to start the patrol.

"Alright angels, no use standing around here." I said as we left the hanger. "Let's cool down at the tea lounge."

"Roselle, you care to join?" Kazuya asked.

"I'm afraid that I have to turn it down." Roselle replied. "I need to take a break and rest."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Since my frame has the AI system and not the H.A.L.O system, I only need to be in good condition in order to pilot so I don't need to worry about my mood or my likes. I also like to keep to a schedule, but I'll do my best to join you next time."

"That's fair enough. But if I can, I'll check on you later once you've settled in. Anything you need to talk to me about, don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you Arnold. Now please excuse me."

Roselle walked off whilst the rest of us went back to the tea lounge.

Later on and back in the NEUE galaxy, I was in my room, pondering who and why would someone even think of stealing the dimension gate key. If there was a way to get it back, I would charge in head first, whatever it took. I got out of my room seconds later and noticed Roselle with a drink by a water cooler.

"Hi Roselle, how are you settling in?" I asked.

"Oh…hi Arnold, yeah I'm doing well in my first day as a member." He replied. "Oh yeah, I need to tell you. My Emblem Frame is now stored below the Braveheart, yours has been moved to the front since you're the leader and all."

I nodded. "Right, since it's my duty to lead the charge, no matter the enemy we face."

"Also, I wanted to ask you something but I was a little star struck earlier. Is it true that you once lived on the White Moon?"

"Why yes, I was brought there when I was two after what happened to my parents. I lived on there as an orphanage until I was given a job as a crew member on the Elsior."

"So you knew about Lady Shatyarn, what was she like?"

"In some way, a mother figure of sorts. Like I how see Noah as the annoying little sister."

Roselle laughed. "I see that your sense of humour is true. Noah told me about that, you are indeed an inspiration."

"I've been told that before and it kind of rings true."

Suddenly, a level one alert went off across the ship.

"Trouble…we gotta go to the bridge."

Roselle nodded and we dashed to the bridge, the rest of them were there as was Tapio and Coco.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We've suddenly been attacked by a small fleet." Coco replied. "I have immediately recognised them as part of the Arms Alliance."

"The groups of planets that oppose Seldar's ruling." Tapio added. "This fleet is being led by one Natsume Izayoi."

"Then why are we standing here, shouldn't we strike back?" Anise asked.

"We're part of the UPW now." Apricot reminded. "We would need clearance to engage."

"Well we may not have a lot of data on the Arms Alliance, but the Luxiole and the Emblem Frames should be more than enough to combat this group of rebels." Tapio said.

"It's your call, Coco." I said to her. "What is your decision?"

But she seemed to be unsure on what to do and suddenly, the Luxiole began to feel the attacks. Suddenly a bright purple light shined around the ship till it disappeared. Coco gasped and then so did I at what I just saw.

Tapio now had the marks on his face and he had his hands out...of course, he's a Val-Fasc! He must be piloting the entire ship so we can get the Luxiole away from the firing line.

"I will handle the ship's safety." He continued. "Coco, you get the Angel Wing ready to deploy."

"Right." She replied. "Angel Wing, get to the hanger and prepare for the combat, I'll brief you in the field."

"Roger that, we're moving out." I replied.

We dashed to the hanger and got into our frames. We flew on out to the open space and Coco brought up a map to highlight the situation.

"We are currently located in the centre here." She said. "The enemy is deployed like this. We have destroyers and fast attack ships."

"The ones at the bottom are closest to us, we'll take those out first." I replied.

"The objective is to destroy all targets, good luck."

"Roselle, this will be your chance to show us what you can do and what the rest of can do in action, but don't get too cosy out there."

"Got it Arnold, I think you're gonna like how I perform."

The battle started and we split up to take care of the ships on the bottom left and right. I was with Kahlua and Anise as we eliminated our side of the attack. Nano, Lily, Apricot and Roselle dealt their side pretty easily.

Now for the targets at the top sides and those fast ships were closing in quick.

"Oh man, can we get to them in time?" I asked.

"Don't worry Arnold, my spirit is peaked." Roselle assured. "Watch this…PHOTON DRIVER!"

His frame then became like some kind of bullet and he zoomed right through two enemy ships and they were gone.

"Woah! What a special attack! I wish mine could do that…oh wait, you'll like this." I got lined up with a destroyer in front of me. "SPIKE DRIVER!" My drill tore through the destroyer.

The others dealt with the remaining ships, there was nothing left.

"All targets destroyed, we're ready to move back." I said.

"Hold on Angel Wing." Tapio intervened. "We're getting readings of an enemy frame taking to the field along with a small fleet."

Shortly, we could see them appear on our radar. Then a face appeared on my screen, it was a young girl with pink hair and she was dressed up like a doll of some kind.

"This is the Papillon Chaser." She said. "I am Natsume Izayoi and I have decided to combat against the evil Seldar Empire."

"Well hello there little girl." I replied. "Aren't you just a little cutie doll?"

Natsume glared. "Who are you calling a doll, do you know who I am?!"

"Apart from your name, I can't tell…anyways, shouldn't you be back home with your dollhouse?"

"I will not tolerate such rudeness from you! But it seems that you are indeed what they say. You are the leader of the Rune Angel Wing and if you're gonna stand in my way, I will take you all down and defeat you."

"That's nice…wait, you know about us?"

"Well of course…by the way, are you looking for this?" she lifted up a memopad and it had an image of some blurred freak holding…the dimension gate key.

I gasped. "Wait a second…so it was YOU who stole the key?!" I closed my mouth, I had completely realised that everyone was listening to the channel.

"Correct, but I won't tell you how I did it, unless you and the others beat me in this game, which you won't."

I regained my focus. "Hmm, very confident aren't we?" I smirked. "Alright, we'll play your little game, get ready for a fight."

"And you get ready to lose." She cut the transmission.

The second battle began already, there were less destroyers and fast ships but that Emblem Frame of hers looked like it won't hold back. We concentrated our attacks on the frame and then it ground to a halt, looks like we shut her little party down.

The automated ships were no different, it was almost too easy for us, but they were gone eventually. "Game over, missy." I remarked. "Now stay still cause it's your lucky day, we're taking you to the Luxiole."

"Grrrr!" I heard her growl.

I then decided to stop teasing, she knows something about the dimension gate key she stole and I was determined to find out how she did it.


	3. The Great Plot Unfolds

**StevieBond: Well...this one took a long time to get through due to multiple interruptions.**

 **Roselle: Uhhh, would you like me to say something?**

 **StevieBond: Oh yeah, say hi to the people who are reading this.**

 **Roselle: Umm, hello readers, follow this story if you like to be updated.**

 **StevieBond: Thank you Roselle, now on with the story.**

* * *

The Great Plot Unfolds

Natsume was brought to the guest room and as wing leader, I brought Kazuya with me to help out with the interrogation, there was a guard outside so she couldn't escape, not that she would be able to since her Emblem Frame is going under repairs.

I went for a more styled approach, I had dressed up with a long coat and a feather hat, looking at Natsume who seemed confused, Kazuya was as well but I assured him that I was lightening the mood a little bit.

"Now listen here, kiddo." I said to Natsume in a detective voice. "You've caused a lot of grief in this town. You tried to cause an up rise against Seldar and attempted to take us down. What did you think you were gonna achieve?"

"Arnold, get serious." Kazuya said. "Coco needs this report soon so I don't think dressing up is gonna help."

"Maybe you're right, junior…" I threw away the hat and jacket with my angel wing uniform still on. "…but seriously Natsume, why did you want to strike against Seldar?"

Natsume seemed reluctant to answer but realizing that she isn't going anywhere, she complied. "I wish to liberate the planets of Magiic, Pico and Azeat from Seldar's tyranny." She replied.

"But what for?" Kazuya asked.

She looked away. "I refuse to say anymore…however I will explain more to you Arnold, alone if you will hear me out."

"You're not exactly in a position to cut a deal." I replied. "We do have you captured, now tell us more."

"It's okay Arnold, I'll step outside." Kazuya said. "If this goes on for longer, we won't get anywhere."

He walked outside the guest room.

"Alright Natsume, now cut to the chase. You already confessed that you stole the dimension gate key, but first I want to know more about the Arms Alliance."

Natsume looked at me. "The Arms Alliance consists of a unity of three planets which are Cudgel, Pike and Hatchet and they are on the frontier of Seldar's sphere of influence. They are ruled by the Duke of Izayoi, my father, while three representatives of the mentioned planets operate under him."

"I see…now what about the Dimension Gate Key?"

"I was ordered to steal it by the representatives, they wouldn't say the real purpose for stealing it. All I know is that they wanted me to infiltrate the Central Globe the moment a Chrono Gate to ABSOLUTE would be opened."

"So you were able to sneak past the gate at the same time the Luxiole did…then how did we not notice that?"

"I had a component on my frame that allowed me to fly past, undetected, but only for a short period of time. They gave it to me as an assist and once I was in Central Globe, I had to wait for the right moment to make the steal."

"And when you stole it…you didn't hold on to it?"

"No, I immediately rushed back to the Arms Alliance back in NEUE and I gave the key to one of the three."

"Do you know who they are?"

"They wouldn't say their names, but they call themselves The Three Marquis."

"And they're made up of an organisation that were exiled from Seldar?"

"Correct…is that all?"

"Well, I believe I've got more than enough information, so we're done for now. In the meantime, I guess you'll be wanting to rest after that battle."

She turned around. "I do indeed, now please do not disturb me."

I giggled. "You're still in no position to order me around, but I will this once."

I left the guest room to where Kazuya was outside and I gave him the report so he could send it to Coco.

Roselle then walked on by to see me. "Arnold, I need to ask you quick."

"Sure Roselle, what is it?" I asked.

"What do you think of Coco as our commander?"

"Well from where I stand, I'm understandably forgiving towards her. She's only been a commander for a few months, but I'd say to give it time before she's handling it with ease."

Roselle didn't seem convinced. "I gotta admit, I had high expectations for the woman who assisted Tact during Eonia's coup, the second Fal-Fasc war and the recent insurgence against Verel. I would conclude that the Luxiole is now leaderless, because her indecisiveness nearly got the ship destroyed, if Tapio hadn't intervened."

"Speaking of Tapio, I was just as surprised as everyone else was when he revealed his true self."

"Yeah, the fact that he has a Val-Fasc lineage makes me uneasy and very suspicious of him. I remember when they had a huge desire for conquest for many centuries. I hope you understand my worries of having someone like him on board."

"I do, Roselle." I replied. "And what do you think of him and Coco working together?"

"I would say that they are incompatible with each other and that alone could to lead to our certain demise. Coco is scared to change her stance and Tapio respects the military hierarchy too much to usurp control."

"So what can we do?" Suddenly, a warning signal went off, I had to make a call. "Coco, what's going on?"

"We've picked up a nearby damaged shuttle in the vicinity." Coco replied. "Angel Wing report to the hanger. Nano and Mordent will be in the infirmary on standby."

We rushed to the hanger and saw the shuttle inside, it was looked to have taken quite a beating. The shuttle door opened and out came a knight and she looked shattered.

"That's a member of the Seldar Knights!" Lily exclaimed. "What happened?"

The knight lady was struggling to answer. "The…the Arms Alliance have attacked Seldar…there were too many…the empire has been subdued."

"Seldar? Those monsters!"

"There's worse news…they also…destroyed the Chrono Gate…you are in hostile territory now…" she suddenly passed out in fell.

"This just got extraordinarily bad." I commented, stating the obvious.

Shortly later, we were on the bridge with Coco, recapping over what just happened.

"It seems that Seldar has been taken over by the Arms Alliance." Coco said. "And since then, communications with Seldar, Magiic, Pico and Azeat have ceased to respond."

"Well can't we strike back and defeat them?" I asked.

She shook her head. "To make things worse, since we're part of the UPW, we can't get involved in the political affairs and choose the ruling of NEUE. The Arms Alliance have declared war against NEUE, not the UPW which makes us neutral."

"That would explain the indecisiveness." I heard Roselle mutter.

"For now, the meeting is adjourned and Arnold, I would like you to be our spokesperson for us and watch over Natsume for the time being. See if you can get some more information out of her."

"I'll do my best…I'll take my leave now." I replied, leaving the bridge.

I walked down to the Piroti and to the guest room where the guard was still standing. I walked on in to find Natsume awake and still looking the same as before.

"Oh it's you…why did you take so long to come down here?" she asked rudely.

"Well excuse me for my taking my time, I'm not exactly a hyper kid as I used to be." I replied back in fashion.

"Irrelevant…now, has the Luxiole received a transmission from Genievres?"

I blinked. "Genievres…who in the galaxy is that?"

"The representative of Hatchet and he was also my caretaker. I'm confident that he'll rush over to my rescue, once he hears about my condition, so you and the Rune Angel Wing better be ready for him."

"I'm afraid you're royally misinformed…did you not hear what happened earlier?"

"All I heard was a siren going off that woke me up."

"Well I'm here to tell you that the Arms Alliance that you so enjoy has taken over Seldar and they did so with brute force, according to a messenger."

"Right…like I would believe any of you! Maybe you will see it from my point of view once Seldar's rule is taken over."

I smiled. "That ain't gonna happen, you're the one who will see things for what they really are soon."

"Now I have a message for you to give to Kazuya. I was told about the Braveheart and how it's capable of empowering other Emblem Frames. Mind if you tell him that I would like to offer him to join our cause."

"Join the Arms Alliance, eh?" I smirked. "Yeah right, Kazuya's too smart for that and so am I. As the wing leader, I shall gladly refuse your message, you're staying on this ship for the time being, so get used to it, child."

"Grrr!" She growled. "GET OUT!" She suddenly threw several pillows at me.

"Woah! I'm going, I'm going!" I ran out of the room. "Well, so much for my spokesperson stance…maybe I messed with her too much there."

As I left that area, Apricot spotted me. "Hi Arnold, how did it go with Natsume?"

"Not good I'm afraid." I sighed. "She's nothing but an 11-year old political time-bomb."

"Oh that's sad…listen I've been thinking about the Chrono Gate by Seldar they destroyed. I'm worried about Milfie."

"I'd be worried too, but there's no need to be. Tact and Noah said they would be in Central Globe so Milfie will be safe…but still, destroying that Chrono Gate has limited our options for escaping from the Arms Alliance."

"Does that mean we'll be heading for battle?"

"Well that would be up to Coco, but she needs to make a stand soon, otherwise Tapio may as well take command into his own hands."

A siren went across the ship and Apricot and I rushed to the bridge. On the big screen was Emperor Soldum and his two fairies, Santa Rosa and Kelsie.

"Luxiole, the Emperor is glad to contact you." Santa Rosa said.

"He says that the Three Marquis led the Arms Alliance to attack Seldar and decimate the fleets." Kelsie added.

"He acknowledges the political mess that you are in to not be able to respond, but he hopes that something will be done about this."

"Lily, Soldum has assigned you to the task of safeguarding Natsume as she is an important political figure that will need to be guarded so we can all come out of this situation safely."

"I shall respect your order, Emperor." Lily replied.

Suddenly, the transmission was cut off and now an unfamiliar person was on screen.

"Attention Luxiole!" He spoke. "I am Calvados, shogun of the planet of Cudgel and one of the Three Marquis."

"One of the Three Marquis?" I asked with a smirk. "I thought you were a macho man."

"Hmph!" He snorted. "I announce that the takeover of Seldar and its alliances is just a stepping stone towards our grand plan. We forces of the Arms Alliance challenge the Luxiole and the Rune Angel Wing to combat. We will threaten to destroy a planet belonging to the Seldar alliance, if you do not comply!"

Most of us gasped, how could they have the power to do that?

"Should you comply, meet me and my forces at this location near the planet of Azeat!"

He ended the transmission. Coco once again seemed hesitant on what to do next.

"Well if you ask me, this should be easy." I said. "We should make our way to Azeat and deal with that Tarzan wannabe."

"Hold on Arnold, we can't just dive in head first without knowing the details." Coco replied. "I propose that we meet back here in the next hour to plan our next move."

I nodded. "Then in the meantime, we'll come up with some ideas of our own."

We left the bridge and went to the Piroti where I propose that we discuss the matter.

"You know, I would agree with Arnold that we should respond by attacking this Calvados guy." Anise said.

"But what about Natsume?" Kazuya asked. "Don't you think they contacted us because of her?"

"I had that thought too." Kahlua replied. "But if the Three Marquis were truly offering to challenge us because we recovered Natsume, wouldn't they have mentioned her at least once?"

"Good point, Calvados didn't mention about her in the transmission, not even once." Lily added.

"Then it appears that diplomacy is out of the question at this point." Roselle replied.

"Exactly, so the only option is to fight them, even though it'll be against an entire fleet." I said.

"Then I have an idea." Anise turned to Kazuya. "Kazuya, has the Braveheart finished repairs?"

"They were done a while ago." He replied.

"I propose that we go to Azeat but through an asteroid field near the planet. Since I used to live on that planet, I know the way through the asteroid field so we can assault Calvados's fleet from behind."

"Hmmm…that's not a bad idea actually." I commented. "As leader, I'll send the idea forward to Tapio. Once you have permission to go through with it, we might just be able to pull this off. Kazuya, you should go around the Luxiole and help raise the spirits up."

"I will, Arnold…and thanks."

I walked to the bridge and put the idea forward to Tapio and he nodded.

"In all fairness, it is the only course of action we can take since contact with UPW was cut off when that Chrono Gate was destroyed." He said. "How is the mood on the ship?"

"Kazuya is taking care of that." I replied. "How is Coco?"

"She's still in the commander's room and I worry about her command. I decided that if she does not come out with a new stance on her authority by the time we reach the planet of Azeat, I will take command of the ship on her behalf, even though I don't really want to."

"Which is understandable."

Then suddenly, the door to the commander's room was open and out came Coco, but she looked different this time. She now had a beret hat, a cape, her red ribbons that held her hair and glasses were gone.

She smiled. "Arnold…get the Angel Wing here, I have made my decision."

I nodded, calling for the others to get to the bridge and when they arrived, they had the same reaction as me. Even Roselle was surprised at Coco's new appearance.

"Everyone…I'm sorry for all the hesitation that I've brought forward from my behaviour. From today forward, I vow that I will act stronger for all of your sakes."

"Well said." I replied as the other rejoiced at Coco's new found confidence.

"This moment was what I was waiting for!" Tapio exclaimed proudly before settling down. "Coco, I insist that you refer to me as Tapio from now on instead of my usual rank."

Coco nodded. "I will…Angel Wing, our only course of action is to fight and so do you have any ideas for me?"

Tapio quickly explained the idea I brought that Kazuya and Anise thought of.

"Then I approve of this idea. Anise and Kazuya, I want you to get ready to sortie as soon as we go out of Chrono Drive."

"Please Coco, I wish to volunteer and join them, strength in numbers is a positive trait." Roselle intervened.

"I will comply with your request, Roselle. The three of you shall make your way through the asteroid field by Azeat and attack Calvados's fleet from behind."

"What will you have the rest of us do?" I asked.

"Remain on board the Luxiole and be on standby as soon as we arrive by Azeat. They may not expect a pincer attack from us."

"I like the sound of that idea." I looked at the three who would be going first into the open space. "Kazuya, as sub-leader, make sure you watch over Anise and Roselle."

"I will Arnold, you can count on me." He replied.

Soon, the Luxiole completed Drive Out and I watched the Braveheart merge with Anise's Emblem Frame and Roselle's Holy Blood followed as they left the hanger and went through the asteroid field.

The rest of us remained vigilant and there was no sign of enemy activity. Until the sirens went off, it was time for battle. I rushed to the hanger with Nano, Apricot, Lily and Kahlua and we scrambled into our frames and flew out to the open area.

There was Calvados's fleet and I looked on the radar, there was a heck of a lot of ships. There were six destroyers, four fast attack ships, three cruisers and a big battleship in the middle. That had to be Calvados's flagship. On the top centre were two Emblem Frames, looks like Anise, Kazuya and Roselle were able to make it on time.

"Angel Wing, the enemy ships are all automated so we can fight back without hesitation." Coco said. "Calvados however presents the biggest threat to our Luxiole, so you have one objective, eliminate the enemy flagship."

It was battle time and I noticed two destroyers engaging with Anise and Roselle whilst the rest of us went to work on dealing with the fast attack ships that were coming straight for us.

Once they were gone, the other destroyers began to move whilst the cruisers were guarding the flagship, but my spirit level had peaked. It was time to unleash my special, but I needed an opening to pull it off.

"Angels, try to provide an opening for me so I can charge right the flagship." I said.

"PHOTON DRIVER!" Roselle yelled as his frame zoomed through a cruiser, destroying it completely, now I had a chance.

"SPIKE DRIVER!" My drill however didn't tore through the ship, but it did cause a huge amount of damage.

"Enemy flagship retreating." Coco said. "Well done Angel Wing."

We were about to fly back when Calvados appeared on my screen.

"Hmm, you are indeed as strong…truly you are worthy of fighting us as the stories have told us." He boomed.

"I don't need your complements, macho man." I remarked. "Now tell me where the Dimension Gate Key is, I know that you three have it in possession."

"So Natsume informed you on one of our stepping stones towards our great plan? Of course we have it…but alas, it is not on my ship. Better luck next time when you meet one of the other two, but don't think it will be easy."

He cut the transmission and his ship turned around and flew away. My group returned to the hanger and we had a quick celebration on our victory, before we walked up to the bridge to let Coco know.

"Hey Coco." I said.

"Shhh." Tapio shushed and pointed to Coco who was looking at the big screen.

"…what a feeble response, but I will comply. We will meet in battle soon." The voice on the screen spoke before the transmission was cut.

"Coco." I said to her. "Who was that?"

"Another member of the Three Marquis." She replied. "Called Benedictine, the representative of planet Pike. He has requested to face us in battle near the planet of Pico."

"Did he ask about Natsume?" Kazuya asked.

"No, he didn't mention a single word about her."

Oh if only Natsume could see what was really going on here, she wouldn't be like she was earlier to me. Calvados may have been a little on the dumb side, but the Three Marquis, they were certainly going to be a major thorn in our side. Just like how the Hell Hounds were, every time I and the Moon Angel Wing had to face them.


	4. How To Befriend A Princess

**StevieBond: Last chapter for today and I'm sorry if this one is on the short side.**

 **Arnold: I don't think you should apologize for that, quality over quantity can sometimes be good.**

 **StevieBond: I guess you're right on that one...the next one may be on the short side too but it should pick back up to more eventually, enjoy.**

* * *

How to befriend a Princess

"Angel Wing, reporting." I said as we entered the bridge after our long break.

"Thank you." Coco replied. "As you may all know, a while ago after we defeated Calvados, I received a transmission from Benedictine who issued to challenge us near the planet of Pico."

"Pico? Well it's a good thing that my adopted mother isn't there right now." Nano replied.

"With my new stance, I've declared that will we not back down and risk the lives of those that live on Pico and the rest of NEUE."

"Coco, I have unsettling news in my reports." Tapio said.

"What is the news?"

"I have analysed the enemy ships that we beat in the last battle, I can conclude that the technology behind them are not the same as the ones we've seen in EDEN, NEUE or ABSOLUTE. This advanced machinery they have is something that we wouldn't expect from an alliance of three planets."

"That also confirms about Nastume's involvement." Coco nodded. "But only a very small one. Since both members of the Three Marquis have not mentioned a word on Nastume's whereabouts or her wellbeing."

"I think we can state that it's the Three Marquis that are behind the galactic dispute, not the Arms Alliance or the household of Izayoi." Tapio finished.

"So it put it simply, the timing of the attack on Seldar Alliance and when we captured Natsume, are we now saying that this was all planned and must be using her captivity as an excuse to start a war?" I asked.

"That was the outcome I came to as well." Coco replied. "Before I continue…Arnold, is there something you want to tell us?"

I sighed and began to explain, Noah wasn't going to be pleased but I did what I thought was right, so I told them about what happened with the dimension gate key and how the Three Marquis now have it in their possession.

"I see…then I believe that Natsume was left to be abandoned by the Three Marquis once she gave that key to them." Coco looked back at us. "Then right now, I am removing her security level so Natsume can walk freely on the ship. I ask that every one of you to try your best to help her through this situation."

"Well it's going to be tough because she's quite a stubborn kid. But we'll do our very best in some way possible. But what about the bigger picture?"

"We won't be at the planet of Pico for some time and we'll be entering Chrono Drive shortly, so take your time to relax and help Natsume out, that's all."

"Understood."

We left the bridge and I walked straight to the Piroti.

"Hey Kazuya, I think I've got an idea."

"Huh, what kind?"

"Do you think you can go to the cafeteria and bake a tray of cookies?"

"What for?"

"Because if we're going to get through Natsume, we need to approach her calmly and generous."

"Okay, I'll do my best in the kitchen."

"Let me come with you, Kazuya." Apricot said

"I wanna be the first to try them." Lily replied as she gave Kazuya a kiss. "Save one for me."

He nodded with a smile. "I will remember that."

Kazuya and Apricot walked off and the other angels left too.

I walked over to the guest room and saw that the guard was gone, I knocked on the door and entered in to see Natsume who was on the bed, she was feeling down.

"What do you want now, Arnold?" she asked.

"Natsume, we need to talk." I replied. "Mind if I sit by you?"

"I am a princess, but that doesn't seem to matter to anyone on here."

"Fine, I'll just get to the point." I sat on the bed. "Commander Coco has removed the security level, so you now have the freedom to explore the ship."

"Well it's about time, I was getting too bored of being stuck in this room."

"Well it is a guest room and it's not exactly that inviting."

"What would you know about living in a guest room?"

"Because I once had to live in a guest room when I first started out as an Angel Wing pilot."

Natsume looked at me. "Really, since when?"

"It was over four years ago, my room was the guest room and a few times it was used by other guests, but it was only rare."

"Was it on this ship?"

"No, it was on the Elsior, you may have heard of it."

"The ship that was once led by commander Mayers back in the galaxy of EDEN?"

"That's the one and speaking of my home galaxy, you remind me of someone who used to be a princess."

"Really, you met another princess, who was it?"

"Well at first she was a he, known as Prince Shiva, she had to hide her gender because of royalty issues but when the war against Eonia's coup was over, she came out as a girl and then went on to become Empress of the Transbaal Empire, one of the many planets from the EDEN galaxy."

"Transbaal, I once read a book about Transbaal and how its fleet liberated Juno, the homeworld of Eden, from the Val-Fasc."

"Ahhh that was my homeworld…anyways, I feel like we're going around in circles."

"You're right, so what is your point?"

"I guess the point I'm trying to make is that you'll be remaining with us on the ship, so if we're going to get anywhere, you need to let us help you what you're going through."

"I don't think any of you would understand."

"Oh I think you're wrong there, because I've been through much more than you have and I once lacked the mind-set to let others help me."

"You're not going to make fun of me again, are you?"

"Of course not, because this isn't the time for teasing. I do want to help you see that we're not your enemy, we already learnt what had followed after you were captured."

"What do you mean?"

"You probably won't believe us, but the Three Marquis have apparently abandoned you the moment you gave them that dimension gate key. They planned to have you be captured by us and use that as an excuse to start a war."

"No, you're wrong…my caretaker would never abandon me."

"After seeing Calvados showing no mercy towards the Luxiole or any of the planets they threaten to target, do you really still believe that?"

Natsume didn't know what else to say, she couldn't think of a comeback.

The door was knocked and in came Kazuya with a tray. "Hi Princess."

Natsume sniffed. "What is that cooking smell?"

"This is a tray full of batch cookies. I made them myself." He put a tray down on the wooden table.

"Those looks pretty impressive." I commented. "Mind if I try one?"

"Sure, Lily already had one as I promised her."

Natsume was a little confused. "I thought you were a pilot, not a chef."

"Oh, it's because I once attended a catering school before I moved on to join the military. Go ahead, try one."

Natsume picked up a cookie and took a bite, she then coughed for a moment. Kazuya quickly grabbed a cup of water from the sink and Natsume drank a bit of it.

"What did you put in there, man?" I asked.

He rubbed his head. "I may have overdid it with the sugar."

"The taste is too unusual for me to enjoy." Natsume replied. "But I think I can get used to it, let me try another." She ate a second one without any problems that time. "What is this taste I'm feeling?"

"It's called sweets." Kazuya replied.

"Sweets?" She ate a third one. "Well I'm confused why it's called that, but this is really tasty and perhaps the best thing I've ever had."

"Well thank you."

"If it's not too much trouble, would you consider joining me and the rest of us for meal times?"

Then I saw an expression she never used before…she smiled.

"Yes, that would be lovely…and Kazuya, you can drop the formalities. All of you can just call me Natsume from now on." She then looked at me. "Arnold, I am beginning to understand what you were trying to say, you saw me looking down and you wanted to cheer me up with your stories, correct?"

"Yeah, that was kind of the idea I had in mind."

"Well I have to thank you and I've been thinking about it, I consider you both to be my first two friends, the other angels will be my friends too."

"That's great to hear." Kazuya replied. "Would you like to leave the room and walk around the ship for a bit?"

"I'm gonna have to turn it down, I wanna take my time and introduce myself casually to the other members."

"You know, I think that is a sensible option." I said as I grabbed a cookie. "Come on Kazuya, let's take the rest and give them to the other members."

"Oh Arnold, just before you and Kazuya leave. I'd like to let you know that I will cooperate with your commander in revealing information on any of the Three Marquis's fleet's."

"That will be very useful…I'll take you to the bridge when you're ready."

She smiled once more. "Thank you, you two can leave now."

Kazuya and I left the guest room, Kazuya went to the other girls rooms with the tray of cookies whilst I went back to my room and took a much need lie down on the bed. It took a bit of hard work, but I'm glad that we were finally able to convince Natsume that we weren't all bad, we were the good guys who fight for peace.

Sometime later, we were on standby in the hanger until we got the call that we were dismissed after the Luxiole was able to escape an enemy ambush set up by Benedictine. Looks like Nastume's information saved us all that time, so we left the hanger and wanted to thank her for the vital info.

When Kazuya and I were in the Piroti, I saw Natsume out of her room and she was being cheered around by the other angel members, apart from Roselle who was probably in his room. I hoped he would start to join more often.

"Thank you for your help, Princess." Apricot said.

"Yeah, you saved us from a lot of trouble." Nano added.

"Please, one at a time." Natsume replied. "May I know your names, please?"

All the girls introduced themselves and this made her feel a bit more relaxed.

"I'm captivated by this Mimolette and I'm amazed that you don't see me as the enemy."

"That's not true, we're just glad that you're out of the room." Kahlua assured.

"I was once in your shoes, you know." Anise added. "But now I'm a great friend to the others."

"I'm sure that you'll become best friends with all of us soon." Lily said.

After another Chrono Drive, we had finally reached the planet of Pico, to think that it was six months ago we were here with Tact and Vanilla and that we worked together to help save Nano.

Speaking of Nano, she, Kazuya and Roselle were tasked to infiltrate the moon of Femto that was behind the enemy lines that Benedictine had set up. The rest of us were put on stand by and we had to wait until we heard of the other team's success.

Suddenly, sirens went off across the ship.

"Looks like we've either got company, or our small team has returned." I said.

The hanger doors opened and we flew out to the open world. I made a quick check on the map to see Roselle's frame and Nano's frame that was merged with Braveheart, return to the Luxiole.

Then several red triangles began to appear on the radar with one being bigger than the rest and on my screen, a face appeared, similar to the one I saw on the bridge.

"I have been waiting for you, Luxiole." He spoke. "Benedictine's the name and I plan to defeat you in this game."

"How nice of you to wait for us." I replied. "You seem very sure of yourself, by the way, you care to explain this?"

"Why certainly…I have reinforcements along the way…what you see isn't my entire fleet." Then a beep went off on his end. "…what?! My other forces have been scattered, from the moon of Femto?! Quick, form a wall around my ship!" He looked back at me. "You Angel Wing must be getting help from Natsume."

"Very clever old man, you win a gold sticker."

"Rest assured that when I defeat you Angel Wing, I will be the one laughing over you!"

He cut the transmission.

"Angel Wing, are all of you ready?" I asked.

"Affirmative Arnold." Roselle replied. "We dropped off what we needed on the Luxiole and we're ready for battle."

The radar came up and I took note of Benedictine's fleet. There were six destroyers, five fast attack ships, four cruisers, two carriers and a huge battleship in the middle. No doubt that it's Benedictine's flagship.

"Angel Wing, your objective is to eliminate the flagship." Coco said. "Same as before."

"No problem, we'll make this guy pay for trying to stop us."

The battle started and I noticed the cruisers defending the flagship whilst the other ships went for us.

"Deal with the fast attack ships first." I said. "Then the destroyers, that alone should clear the way for us to take down the flagship."

The angels worked together to take one down as I went about in taking out the destroyers, the first two went down and after beating the third one, my spirit level was peaked. Time to use this on a big ship, preferably a targeted one.

"SPIKE DRIVER!" I yelled but one the cruisers got in the way and I needed up tearing that down instead of the flagship.

I had to fall back immediately as those two carriers were moving in too close. The other angels came on by to deal with the last few destroyers.

"GENOCIDE BOMBER!" Anise yelled and the destroyers went down.

"NEEDLE FLETCHETTE!" Nano yelled and a second cruiser was destroyed.

Suddenly the flagship began to move, it was going to target the Luxiole so we regrouped and swarmed all around it, damaging it quickly till it came to a halt.

"Enemy flagship retreating." I said. "That's now Rune Angel Wing, two, The Three Marquis, zero!"

We flew back but not before Benedictine appeared on my screen. "It appears that Calvados was right about you. That was quite a battle, the best one I've had for some time, although it would've been more memorable had I beat you."

"But look on the bright side, gramps." I smirked. "You're still kicking, so be grateful…I too would be grateful if you could hand over the Dimension Gate Key now."

"Ah yes, the key that Natsume stole for us before we decided to declare her expendable, once her mission was complete. However the key you seek to return back is not on my ship. The third member may still have it…but until you meet him, realise that you will be facing much worse!"

He cut the transmission. Even in defeat, he makes a big deal of his own importance. We stored our frames in the hanger and once again had a quick celebration on another victory.

"That was even better than before." Roselle said. "Bianca would've been proud of our accomplishments."

I blinked. "Wait…who is Bianca?"

He then brought out a pendant and opened it to show a photo of a young blond girl in a red dress.

"Ahhh she's cute." Nano commented.

"Bianca is my little sister." Roselle explained. "However she was a little sick girl since birth and because of her poor health, she was not able to see the outside world often. Her illness was also something that not even nanomachines could cure."

"That's awful." Apricot said.

"Her dream was to fly through the sky and stars. So I became a pilot for her sake and to fly across the stars and that was when I discovered my desire to be a special kind of pilot, like an Angel Wing member. But one day, she passed away before I could offer her a scenic flight."

What a tragic event for him I thought, I know how he feels in losing a relative or two.

"Anyways, I'm sorry for dragging down the mood after we just had a battle, I'll just say that our actions today would've made her happy."

Then a beep went off on my jacket. "Yes?"

"We have received a transmission." Coco spoke. "We are allowed to resupply before we are challenged again."

"Again…it must be from the third member." I replied. "Genievres. The caretaker that Natsume talked about."

"Did it mention about Natsume?"

"There was no mention of her, they truly have disregarded her."

"I see."

"Well Angels, let's get to the tea lounge, I think we deserve a drink after this battle." I looked at Roselle. "It's not much to ask but as Angel Wing leader, it's also my job to watch over everyone so would you care to join us?"

He smiled at me. "Well, I did promise that I would next time…so sure, I will this time."

"Good man, since it'll be your first time with us in the lounge, I'll buy you a drink."

He began to cheer up and I felt pleased that all of us were now hanging out in the tea lounge. But deep down, I was once again disappointed that I was not any closer to getting the Dimension Gate Key back.

Maybe when we beat Genievres, it might be third time lucky.


	5. Genievres and The Spell

**Calvados: Is this a new chapter?**

 **Benedictine: It sure is and it seems well written.**

 **StevieBond: Hang on, who let you three in here?!**

 **Genievres: You left the door open by mistake, we took advantage of it.**

 **StevieBond: Sigh...I won't do that again...enjoy this chapter folks whilst I deal with this lot!**

* * *

Genievres and the Spell

The next day followed and from what he heard yesterday, our next battle destination was near the planet of Magiic and with two wins under our belt, we were confident that we would win a third time against the Three Marquis.

We were called to the bridge and Roselle who spent time with us yesterday looked more relaxed after he told us about his sister Bianca and her background story.

"Coco, communications is set up for the next transmission." Tapio said.

"As soon as we have one from Genievres, we'll be ready." Coco replied. "Natsume, thank you for being present for this one."

"You're very much welcome." Natsume replied. "I am preparing myself for the worse."

Just then, Genievres appeared on the big screen.

"Greetings to the crew of the Luxiole." He said. "I am the last of the Three Marquis, but I am also the most cunning of the three."

"I'm Commander Coco." She replied. "But let's skip the formalities. I ask of you to stop this pointless conflict."

"I agree." Natsume added. "I wish for you to cease this pointless fight."

"Natsume?" He seemed somewhat surprised. "I have taken your words to heart, however I will not be taking orders from a brat like you anymore."

Natsume gasped at his rude response.

"Let me explain, princess…your status has no authority over the Three Marquis anymore." Genievres continued. "Because not only were you captured by the enemy, you have become too familiar with the Rune Angel Wing and to be able to present yourself on the bridge."

"Sounds like someone's jealous." I remarked.

"From what I heard from Benedictine, the fleets of his that were compromised at Pico could only be your doing. So not only have you allied yourself with the enemy, you have become a full-blown traitor to the Arms Alliance. I warn you to not speak of me lightly from today. For you are just a child and an imbecile."

Natsume began to look upset at all that was happening.

"You take that back!" Kazuya yelled.

"Kazuya, please do not interfere with the conversation." Tapio intervened.

"What do you and the rest of the Arms Alliance really hope to achieve?" Coco asked.

"Well isn't this adorable, a human and a val-fasc together as one." Genievres taunted. "But how weak and futile your primitive cultures are."

Tapio stood forward. "I will not stand for such a remark against my race!"

"Tapio, control yourself." Coco intervened. "Now answer us clearly, Genievres!"

"I hate to get involved in this, but I can see why he's taunting you both." I said. "It's me he wants to speak to."

"Right you are." Genievres replied. "So you're Arnold, the one who calls himself the Rune Angel Wing leader."

"Let's get to the point. I know that you are in possession of the Dimension Gate Key, the other two have already said that they don't have it. So that only means that you've got it!"

He smirked. "Your words fall out of your mouth like scrap metal in space. But you are correct, you are looking for this, aren't you?" he held up the dimension gate key in his hand.

"You better give it back to me, or there's going to be a hell of a lot more trouble coming your way!"

"Well if you want it…then I challenge you all to face me in battle near the planet of Magiic. When you arrive, you can try to come and get it!"

He cut the transmission.

"Geez, what an arrogant jerk." Anise commented.

"Natsume, are you feeling okay?" Apricot asked.

Natsume remained silent. "I can't believe it, he was my caretaker."

Coco walked towards her. "Natsume, I'm afraid that Genievres is not completely wrong in what he said in terms of your accusation."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing to worry about." Natsume replied. "Commander Coco, will you allow me to aid the Angel Wing in the upcoming battle so that I may end this chaos myself?"

Coco nodded. "I will accept your help, I thank you for your strong resolve in wanting to end this conflict. What is the situation with her Emblem Frame?"

"Her frame had just finished being repaired last night." Kazuya replied. "Roselle and I worked hard to help the hanger team apply the finishing touches."

"It is quite an impressive frame, I think it's going to be very useful soon." Roselle added.

"You're dismissed Angel Wing." Coco said. "The Luxiole will be moving to Magiic, please be ready as soon as we Drive Out later."

"Understood." I replied.

We left the bridge and even though Natsume felt happy to hear about her frame now repaired, I could tell that she was feeling hurt from Genievres's words. I had to be sure if she was okay.

"Arnold, mind if I have a talk with her?" Kazuya asked.

"Sure Kazuya, although you did promise to have more sweets for her when you visit the guest room again." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, sure thing…I'll get to it now." He walked off, probably to the cafeteria's kitchen.

The rest of the angels went their separate ways, except for Lily.

"Hi Arnold, mind if we talk?" she asked.

"Of course, we can discuss it privately." I replied.

"That would be fine, Kazuya's taking care of Natsume anyway."

We walked down to the Piroti and into her room. This was only the second time I had been in Lily's room, it hasn't changed either. She still had the knight statue as well as her small collection of swords.

"There's two things I wanted to speak to you about." She continued. "First of all, what do you think of Roselle?"

"Well I have to say, he's changed a bit since he opened up about his sister, Bianca. He's become more calm and friendly with us." I replied.

"Which is a good thing, but I think he's getting a bit too friendly."

"Too friendly, how come?"

"Well, he's been talking to me a lot more than Kazuya has and it only happens when Kazuya isn't around or is busy helping out with the other crew workers."

"Ohhh, I see and it's been making you uncomfortable, right?"

"Yes…as the wing leader, could you find a way to keep Roselle from being beside me when Kazuya isn't around? I don't wanna get mad and draw my sword out if it gets too much."

"Oh we definitely do not want that to happen. I'll see what I can do…I think on the next scout journey that the two men do with another one of you girls, I'll go with them just to be sure."

Lily seemed confused. "How will that help me?"

"Well, I have a pretty good idea of how to solve this. I've always found a way for us to pull through every battle we've done after all. You can trust me to take care of this issue."

She smiled. "You're right, I can trust you as all of us do."

"Now what was the second thing?"

"I was thinking back to when you told us what happened while you were dreaming under the curse and that how you wielded a sword to overcome it."

"Yeah."

"Well, I may not have seen it myself, but I think you might have potential to be a swordsman. So I was wondering, would you like to take part in one of my kendo stick trainings that I do in the gym?"

"You know, it's been a long while since I actually did some exercise in the gym. I guess being leader has limited my other options. But yeah, I'd be interested in that and I'm sure Kazuya would like to join in after he has talked with Natsume."

"Yeah…I have a lot of trust in my boyfriend and he does for me, especially when he said that I'm the only one for him. I'm really glad you helped open my eyes to the emotions and feelings, six months ago."

"It was my pleasure…then shall we go?"

"Yes, the equipment we need is stored in the gym."

We left her room and walked down to the gym, Lily walked into the changing room whilst I removed my jacket and placed it on the bench, revealing my vest since wearing anything else would've made me too hot.

Shortly, Lily came out in her gym outfit and two pairs of kendo sticks, she gave one of them to me.

"We'll use these foam made kendo sticks to start off." She said. "Once I believe you have the hang of it, we'll move on to the real kendo sticks."

"I get ya." I replied.

She stood by me. "Now it's all about timing on when to strike and when to defend. Let me show you a quick demonstration."

She showed a stance pose, before moving to attack a dummy target that she brought out, then she showed a defence pose whilst I was fascinated by her skills. "Alright Arnold, you try now, pay special attention to the dummy target."

I stood forward and used the foam kendo on the dummy, attacking it first before showing my defence pose before standing back to her side.

"Not bad Arnold. You might be ready to move to the next step already."

"Well, I do remember watching a couple of movies where there was sword training in it, but I guess I had a knack of being able to do okay with it."

"Then we shall use these ones now." She gave me one of the wooden kendo sticks, putting the foam ones away and brining out some headgear. "Put this on, I don't want either of us to get hurt."

"Okay, good thinking." I put it on me, the headgear had a plastic vent cover, protecting my face. "Won't we need something to protect our bodies as well?"

"We'll only focus on the head for this training duel." She replied. "I trust you to take care of my issue, so I would like you to trust me in return."

"Of course, I'll trust you…now let's duel."

We held up our wooden kendo sticks and bowed to each other to begin our training duel. I was beginning to imagine some kind of music playing in my head that had something like this going on and I knew the words.

 _And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

 _There's nothing I can really say_

 _I can't lie no more, I can't hide no more, got to be true to myself_

 _And it feel like I am just too close to love you_

 _So I'll be on my way_

After a few minutes, the duel was over and I was panting a little, so was Lily. We took off our headgears and bowed to each other.

"Phew, it's been a while since I had a good duel." She said. "That was very well done, Arnold."

"Thanks…and you were right, I only felt one impact on the head but nothing around the body."

"Well at one second, you were off aim but you still didn't back down. How do you feel about owning a sword?"

"Well, I would have to think about it, since all these past few years, I've had training on handheld weapons like my desert eagle."

"That's fine."

Then, Kahlua walked into the gym with Mimolette and she had a small packet of balloons.

"Hi Lily…and Arnold, you don't normally be in the gym a lot."

"Hi Kahlua, I just finished a training duel." I replied.

"And he was very good at it." Lily added. "We might have another swordsperson on the Luxiole very soon."

"Sounds interesting, did you get hurt?" Kahlua asked.

"It's okay, both of us took great care with the health and safety protocols." Lily replied.

"Good…I came here to do a spell cast with balloons, I plan to inflate them with a new spell I learnt and then make them pop, would you care to watch?"

"I've gotta go and see Kazuya, I'm afraid. Great job Arnold, we'll do something like this another time." Lily walked into the changing room with the equipment as I put my jacket back on.

When she left the gym, I remembered that I had to do something about Roselle, but I put that to one side for now since we're in Chrono Drive for now, so I stayed around to see Kahlua's spell practice.

"Oh, are you staying to watch Arnold?" Mimolette asked as Kahlua took the balloons out of the packet.

I nodded. "I sure am…I'm interested to see this new spell."

I sat on the benches and watched as Kahlua turned into Tequila, she lifted the balloons up with a spell and chanted a few words before the balloons inflated and then tied up at the bottom, so the air wouldn't blow away.

By then, Kazuya and Natsume had turned up and they sat by me, joining in on what's going on.

"Now turn into Kahlua and try to pop the balloons." Mimolette said.

Tequila turned into Kahlua and concentrated hard before making a chant. But she wasn't able to and she sighed. "I wish to stop."

"Don't be discouraged." Kazuya replied. "You were the one who created that barrier to save us all."

I was about to mention that she saved me with her mental barrier that helped me overcome that curse issue, but that was after she turned into Tequila that the spell was cast.

"I…I can't seem to do it." She said before turning back into Tequila. "If Kahlua isn't able to, I'll pop these balloons." She then made a chant and then the balloons popped.

"Wow." Natsume commented. "I've never seen this type of magic before."

"Is this your first time seeing magic like this?" I asked.

"Well, the Arms Alliance are capable of magecraft, so it isn't my first time, but I haven't witnessed any magecraft action in person before. Is she very strong?"

"I'd say that she is the most powerful person on the ship." Kazuya replied.

"Well, I appreciate the praise and flattery." Tequila replied. "But I have to mention that someone else is stronger."

Kazuya seemed puzzled. "Really, who's that?"

"She's talking about your girlfriend, mister." I teased.

A beep went off on the speakers. "The Luxiole has completed drive out, Angel Wing, report to the bridge." Coco spoke.

"Oh, it's time already I guess. We better clean up the gym and then get to the bridge."

After a moment of clearing up, we rushed to the bridge where the others were waiting. "Coco, we're here." I said. "Situation?"

"We are approaching the area of Magiic, but we may be hard pressed for a course of action as we have little terrain to work with." Coco replied.

"Then was the Magiic fleet destroyed?" Tequila asked.

"No, just like the other allied ships from Azeat and Pico, they have only been disabled."

Tequila pondered. "Well that is strange, normally the Magiic fleets function with magic instead of fuel and I find it hard to believe that Genievres's fleet alone is able to silence the other mages on my level so easily."

"Do you think there's something else going on?" I asked.

"I sense something very powerful…I would like to perform a reconnaissance operation with Kazuya and Roselle if you don't mind."

"I will allow it." Coco replied. "Please report back what you find."

Lily tapped me on the shoulder, it was time to make my promise.

"Wait a second, I would also like to participate." I intervened. "This could be more dangerous than the last two battles we've encountered."

"But don't the other angel wing members need you?" Roselle asked.

"The other girls can handle themselves, they trust me fully to be safe and to return. It is also my job to trust them in return and I believe in them, regardless of my absence."

Lily smiled and nodded.

"I understand Arnold, thank you." Tequila replied. "Then we should go now."

I nodded and left the bridge with her, Roselle and Kazuya. We got to the anger and I sat into my frame first and flew out, waiting for Roselle and Tequila with Kazuya merging his frame with hers.

"Yo Roselle, after this is over, I have to ask you a few things in private, okay?" I asked.

"Alright Arnold, I'll keep it in mind." He replied.

We explored the area until I found something red in the distance.

"Look over there." I commented. "That's the largest magic seal I've ever seen!"

"I'm analysing the seal right now." Tequila replied. "Its nature is something I haven't seen before…ow!"

"Tequila, what's wrong?"

Her fear appeared on my screen and she suddenly turned back into Kahlua.

"I just attempted to further study the magic circle but the inhibition spell caused Tequila to get a headache. We have to get back quickly."

"Got it, let's get back to the Luxiole."

We retreated back to the ship to report, we were given the order to destroy the seal and this time, Natsume would join us in the hanger for combat.

"Natsume, I just wanna be sure." I said to her. "You are ready to face our enemy?"

"Yes, I will do all I can to help you and the other Angel Wing members." She replied confidently.

"Then we're ready to go…let's move out, Angels!"

We deployed our frames and out we flew. Now there would be eight of us in battle or nine if I add Kazuya's Braveheart that was now merged with Lily's frame.

We began firing on the huge seal, but it had no effect and noticed on my screen that Tequila has once again turned back to Kahlua.

To make things worse, I noticed Genievres's fleet beginning to move from the magic circle and I put up my radar to note the fleet, at least it was still far away from us.

The fleet consisted of seven destroyers, four fast attack ships, two cruisers, seven heavy ships and a massive battleship. Genievres's own flagship…if we could bring that to a halt, I might be able to board it and retrieve the Dimension Gate Key.

"Argh!" I heard Kahlua yell. "This magic seal is too strong!"

"We're all behind you, you have to overcome this seal!"

"I…can't!"

"Come on Kahlua!" I exclaimed. "I know you can do this, you saved us once and you can do it again! Believe in your desire, believe in your magic and believe the very depths of your soul!"

"ARGH!" Suddenly her frame shone brightly and a magic beam pierced through the red circle, the seal was then obliterated and Genievres's fleet was now in clear sight and perhaps now vulnerable to attack.

"Congratulations Angel Wing." Coco praised.

"Hah…hah…" Kahlua panted. "I did it…thank you, Coco."

"Stay focused Angels, the battle is just getting started." I said.

Genievres appeared on my screen. "What?! You were able to disperse the spell?"

"I think you should ask Kahlua that question. But yeah, she overcame your magical trick without the need for other spells."

"Hmph! Well done Angel Wing, now I actually have to try and beat you. Get ready for the fight you won't forget."

"We'll bring it to you…and then I'll get the dimension gate key back!"

The battle began and we moved forward towards the enemy fleet and the fast attack ships were the first to go. I had paid attention to Natsume on the radar and she took out two destroyers quickly. I dealt with two destroyers whilst Roselle took care of the rest.

The heavy ships began to move closer as the cruisers guarded Genievres's flagship.

"Arnold, my special is ready." Natsume said.

"Use it on one of the cruisers so I can get close and shut down Genievres's flagship."

"Here it comes…ZEPHYRUS RAMPAGE!" Several butterfly-like missiles pasted the cruisers before detonating and that cruise was gone.

"Here we go…SPIKE DRIVER!" I yelled as my drill tore through the other cruiser in half. "Alright the way is clear, let's swarm all over Genievres!"

The other angels came by and we had him surrounded, attacking all sides before his ship ground to a halt. It was time to infiltrate the ship, but as I was about to fly into a free docking area, I was immediately stopped by a shield.

I had to fly away and the rest of us withdrew from the flagship. As we returned to the Luxiole, Genievres appeared on my screen and he was smirking, what a lot of arrogance he's got, even in defeat.

"Oh you poor young man." He said with a hint of sarcasm. "Do you really think I would let you board my ship without my permission?"

"Yeah, that was kind of the idea, but stand down at once." I replied. "We'll have you surrounded shortly, so you're gonna give me that key, one way or another."

He laughed. "You won't get it this easily…for I have better things to do. This battle is over, but there will be another one I'll issue to your commander, soon."

He cut the transmission and I sighed angrily. I'm gonna get that key back, even if I have to go through every one of the Arms Alliance to get to it.


	6. Rune Angel Wing versus the Three Marquis

**StevieBond: Here we have yet another chapter, done much quicker than the last one.**

 **Arnold: Much quicker than when Lily draws her sword out, eh?**

 **Lily: *Draws out her sword* Say that again!**

 **StevieBond: Help me...**

* * *

Rune Angel Wing versus the Three Marquis

We boarded our frames and we smiled at Kahlua for what she was able to pull off.

"Congrats Kahlua." I said, giving her a quick hug. "Now you can finally pilot the Spell Caster without having to turn into Tequila sometimes."

"Thank you everyone." Kahlua replied happily.

We walked to the bridge and as we arrived to see Coco, a transmission was on the big screen.

"Luxiole, I am the representative of Magiic, Caraway." He greeted. "I wanna thank you all for driving away Genievres from my home planet."

"My former instructor." Kahlua gasped.

"Ahh Kahlua, I must praise you for finally being able to overcome your fears and use your magic again."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"I must explain about the magic circle you encountered earlier, the incantation that Genievres had set up was a spell that was once used against Magiic many ages ago and somehow, Genievres was able to replicate the ancient seal to subdue a large portion of Magiic's fleet."

Natsume looked surprised. "Genievres never told me of his capabilities in magic."

"I have more good news for you, Kahlua. Tequila has become distinct enough from your personality that she will remain even if you can now properly use magic your own."

I was about to ask him what he meant by that but I thought not to in the end.

The transmission was then cut off another transmission came in.

"Oh look everyone." I commented, pointing at the screen. "It's the three stooges!"

"You have no right to mock the Three Marquis!" Benedictine exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure we do, we beat you all and that makes it three losses in a row."

"We have a message for all on the Luxiole." Calvados said.

"We offer you our final challenge." Genievres added. "This final battle shall take place at Seldar where we shall settle the score. We will allow you to resupply and bring reinforcements if you see fit."

The transmission ended, although Tapio began playing it again.

"Hmm, Genievres's expression and his attitude is not like from the other transmissions." Tapio said.

"Really, how come that's got you worried?" I asked.

"Remember how they said that they would play us with some kind of game? Well it appears that the Three Marquis have been upholding some set of rules in each of their encounters. I can now summarise that someone else is behind their actions."

"Someone else, could it be a hidden fourth member?" Kazuya asked.

"The Three Marquis have always been three, there is no such thing as a fourth member, otherwise I would've known about it." Natsume replied.

"I guess we have no other way to find out other than to travel back to Seldar." I said. "But we'll be facing all three of them at once, so this could be the toughest battle we've had since we wiped out Verel's fleet around Central Globe."

"I must agree with you." Coco responded. "We shall enter Chrono Drive and return to Seldar, it may take a while since we're a long way, but we must go."

We all nodded and left the bridge as the Luxiole began to enter Chrono Drive. We walked to the Piroti and thought of two things on my mind.

"Angel Wing, after that last battle, I think Natsume has more than proven her worth to be one of us." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. "I saw how you did out there and you were top notch, those automated ships didn't see you coming."

"Thank you…but is that true?"

"Of course it is, as the ring leader I would like to offer you a place in our group and to join the Rune Angel Wing."

"Do you really mean it?"

"I do…because earlier on, Coco gave me the word that she has approved of you to fight with us as one of the angel wing members so we can fight for the future."

Natsume smiled and she suddenly hugged me. "Thank you, Arnold! I would love to be an official member."

"Yay!" Nano exclaimed.

"That's wonderful to hear." Apricot added.

I pulled out of the hug with a smile. "That means you'll need an Angel Wing uniform. But they can only be made on the planet of Seldar, so that will have to wait. But that aside, welcome aboard to the team." I shook her hand.

The others were very happy, now it was time for the second thought on my mind. "Oh and Roselle, about earlier. It's time we had a talk." I looked at him.

"Okay, where should we discuss this?" He asked.

"How about your room, if you're okay with that."

"Yeah, I don't mind, come with me."

We waved to the other angels and Lily of course was smiling about it. I walked to Roselle's room and stood inside with him. His room was quite a simple yet metallic appearance, there was a photo frame of him on a table.

"So this is how you like your room?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really into all that detailed decorations, not like how my sister would be." He replied.

"I see…alright I want to ask you a few things, because a space bird told me about how friendly you've been with all of us since the previous battle from before."

"A space bird, is that even possible?"

"It's just an expression Roselle, it doesn't need to be taken literally. Anyways, how have you been getting along with the girls of the angel wing?"

"I like them all if I'm honest, although I like some of more than the others."

"That's understandable and believe me, I was once like that when I got to know the Moon Angel Wing. However I've heard a rumour that you've been getting a little too friendly with one the girls, now would you say that it's true?"

"Well I can't lie to you, there is one I just can't help talking to and being friendly towards."

"Who is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

He looked at me. "Lily…putting her sword collection and her loyalty to Seldar aside, she's a beautiful young woman."

"Well I can't blame you there…but anyways, I'm not sure if Kazuya has already told you or that he hasn't got around to telling you, but he and Lily are in a relationship."

Roselle looked away. "No, he hasn't said that."

"I think it's because he wasn't sure how to say it because you just joined our group in a short space of time. But my point is that if you get too friendly with a girl who's already in a relationship with another guy, it's going to make her feel uncomfortable and Kazuya will probably not like that if he finds out about you getting too close to Lily."

"I see…I'm sorry. Since I wasn't exactly well taught on personal feelings due to my time in the military, I didn't know I was making Lily feel uncomfortable."

"Well it's not me you need to apologise to. But it's good to know that you understand what I mean. Now is there anyone else on the ship you like more?"

"Well, the second closest one I like…is Kahlua."

"Ahhh, you like our spell caster of the group. Well I can't blame you, she is quite a stunner and a top-class mage. I think you and her could match well."

"You think so?"

"I have a hunch…as Tact would use to say."

"Well that may not be much of a help…but first things first, I gotta go and talk to Lily."

I stood up from the chair. "Whilst I have gotta check on the other girls, in case Kazuya is busy."

"You do that…wish me luck, Arnold."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Roselle. We'll talk again later."

I left his room and checked around the Piroti to see if the other girls were good. Until a door opened and out popped Nano's head.

"Arnold!" she called. "Come in to my room, I gotta show you this!"

"Calm down, Nano." I giggled. "I'm coming."

I walked in and I had only seen her room twice. It was a lively and playful one with her bed made in a circle shape in the middle of the room. Nano jumped over to a corner and brought out a huge packet that was wrapped in a red ribbon.

"Look at these, I bought them from the convenience store." She brought it over to the bed.

I was very curious. "What are they?"

"These are candy crackers!" she opened the packet up. "They look like crackers but each one has one of four different kinds of chocolate inside and get this, they have explosive candy inside!"

"Seriously? That sounds quite expensive."

"Oh no, there was a sale going on yesterday and I just had to buy it, you wanna try one?"

"Sure, one won't hurt."

I grabbed a cracker and unwrapped it to reveal normal chocolate, I took a bite and I could tell that it was mint-flavoured chocolate and then I began to hear crackling noises, must be the explosive candy as she would put it.

"Okay, not only do you have amazing nanomachines, you have an amazing taste in sales." I complimented.

Nano laughed. "Thanks, I thought you'd like them."

"I tell you what, you should save that packet and share it with everyone else."

"Yeah! That's a great idea…I better let you go now." She put them down. "You're our leader, but my door is always open if you wanna share more of these and chat."

"I'll hold you to that. See you next time, Nano." I replied, sharing a quick hug before leaving her room.

Who should I visit now? My question was answered when Anise turned up.

"Oh, Arnold." She said. "There's something I wanted to give you, come with me to my room."

"Something for me, eh?"

I walked with her into her room and this was actually the first time I'd seen her room. It had a look of a treasure hunter combined with holiday resort furniture.

"Now this may shock you but this is the first time you've seen my room."

"Really…all this time I've never been in your room once?"

"Yeah, although it is because you are very busy, being a leader and all and it's like Kahlua said back in the infirmary months ago, you don't ask much from us in return."

"Yeah, so what brings me to your room?"

"Well, do you like it?"

"I sure do, it suits your style right down to the ground."

I'm glad you see it that way, here I want to give you this." She handed me something and put it in my hands.

"A smoke bomb?"

"Yep, but it's not like my other ones, this one has been designed to work in the open vast space, this is the only one I have but I think it may come in handy for you."

"Come in handy…in that case, thank you Anise." I put it away in my pocket. "I'll keep a hold on to it, just in case."

"Yeah, you do that…by the way, what was your talk with Roselle about?"

"It was a personal matter, that's all I can say."

"Ahhh I understand, because he and I had a long talk."

Anise looked at me. "I don't think he's my type and I had a feeling that I wasn't his type either."

"So something did happen a few missions ago?"

"Yeah, Roselle, Kazuya and I were captured by mistake by my old treasure hunter crew, but I was able to sort the issue out and we were able to leave and rendezvous with you all."

"Well that must've been quite a mess, but I won't mention that to anyone else. I better go and check on the other angels."

"Alright Arnold, just come to my room if you wanna play space pirates."

"Haha, I'll think about it. See you, Anise." We shared a quick hug before I left her room.

A beep went off in my earpiece. "Go ahead."

"Arnold, prepare the Rune Angel Wing." Coco spoke. "The Luxiole had completed Drive Out, be ready as we approach Seldar."

"Got it, we'll be on standby." I made another call as I walked to the hanger. "Angels, can you hear me? We're approaching the planet of Seldar, stay vigilant and be ready to sortie as soon as we come into contact with the Three Marquis." I ended the call.

Shortly later, I was in my frame and waiting for the others to arrive. One by one they got into their frames and the three hanger doors opened, we flew on out and there was the Seldar planet in front of us, but there were loads of ships guarding it.

"There!" I exclaimed. "The Three Marquis must've got there before we did. That's quite a huge fleet they've got over there."

Genievres appeared on my screen. "Welcome home to the new Seldar, everyone on the Luxiole."

"You again?"

"Benedictine and Calvados have already stated where they stand and I shall make mine. We admit that you have proven to be stronger than us thus far, but this is where it ends."

"How cliché of you to say that." I smirked.

"Enjoy making fun of our defeats, Arnold. But I have even more grateful news for you."

"More news, what more could you possibly do to try and throw me off guard?"

"The Dimension Gate Key, this key that we managed to steal, this key that you've been aiming to get back at any cost…I regret to inform you that it's no longer in my possession."

I blinked. "No way, you're lying!"

"Hmph! Then forget your eyes, it is your mind that is blind to the truth. Since you and everyone else among the Luxiole will meet your certain demise, I may as well reveal to you another true fact."

"Another one of your lies?"

"We have been following the rules of someone else who made this game that we have played since the beginning of our takeover of Seldar's Empire. The one who is behind it all…now has possession of the Dimension Gate Key and best of all, it is now in another dimension. So the only thing standing between you and the key…is our fleet, we each underestimated you once, we'll not do it again. Prepare for battle, we strike!"

He cut the transmission and the radar was brought up.

There were twelve destroyers, six fast attack ships, six cruisers and the Three Marquis battleships. I could tell that they were going to be on the offensive now.

"Okay, it's clear that they're aiming for the Luxiole, but with those many automated ships, I don't think we're gonna be quick enough to deal with all of them." I said.

"Then we have one objective that is sure to work." Coco replied who was on my screen. "Eliminate the Three Marquis flagships, make sure they don't get away again."

"Let's give it all we've got Angels, let's win this final battle!"

"Yes sir!" they replied.

The battle began and we went straight for the centre group of ships that was led by Benedictine, I tore down two destroyers whilst Roselle dealt with a fast attack ship, the other angels took care of the cruisers, leaving the door open for a special attack.

"I'm going for it…HYPER BLASTER!" Apricot yelled as her special heavily damaged Benedictine's flagship and it shut down.

We regrouped and dealt with another pair of cruisers and went to work on Calvados's flagship. Anise and Nano took care of the destroyers that tried to make a beeline for the Luxiole. Calvados's ship was then shut down, one more to go.

Genievres's fleet was halfway to the Luxiole, we didn't have time for the small fry, since Genievres no longer has the gate key, we could go all out on his ship without holding back. We swarmed around him and then his ship shut down.

"Enemy flagships heavily damaged." I said. "The remaining automated ships have stopped moving."

"Alright! We did it!" Kazuya exclaimed.

"Angel Wing, withdraw and return to the Luxiole." Coco said.

We did so, returning to the hanger and rushed up to the bridge to see what else was happening. The three flagships we beat did not retreat, instead they floated towards a huge space station that had appeared from the other side of Seldar. The big ships were connected to the station and something was beginning to form.

"I sense powerful energy magic from the station." Kahlua said.

"Wait, it's not targeting the Luxiole." I added. "It just turned around towards Seldar."

"No! They're going to destroy the planet of Seldar!"

"Quick, move the Luxiole in Seldar's view, we'll try to stop the attack." Coco ordered.

The Luxiole was now between Seldar and the space station's firing range. The ship began to fire, but a siren went off. Don't tell me the Luxiole's firing system is suffering from a technical issue.

"Kazuya, come with me to the hanger." Lily said. "Everyone else, stay here."

"I'm with you all the way." Kazuya replied, grabbing her hand and they rushed from the bridge.

All we could do was watch…no this can't be the end…suddenly, a transmission came in. It was the two fairies from Seldar and they had boarded the Luxiole to help Lily, but what for I wondered.

As the space station began to fire, a wave of light that was shaped like an arc came from above us and swept through the station's energy beam, nullifying its attack. I had no idea what the heck was going at the time.

Then the space station turned its focus to us…they're going to wipe us out, then yet another source of attack intervened, we looked on the radar and we confirmed it to be a very familiar ship.

"No way!" I commented. "It's the Elsior!"

Tact then appeared on the big screen.

"Tact!" Kazuya exclaimed. "How did you get to NEUE?"

"I'll explain in detail later, right now we gotta attack the Three Marquis." He replied.

But before we could, a massive gateway opened up and it sucked in the space station along with the Three Marquis ships before the gate immediately closed. That alone confirmed what Genievres said, someone else now has the key and probably used it to create a temporary dimension gate right there.

Shortly later, Tact was back on the big screen.

"Tact, do you know of the current situation?" I asked.

"I do and it's all good news." He replied. "For now, we're docking at Seldar and because the Three Marquis have disappeared from this galaxy, our conflict with the Arms Alliance is over."

"Well that's one good news at least." Roselle said.

"I'll meet you all at Seldar and explain more, for now, take a breather and congratulate yourselves on a huge victory."

He ended the transmission. He was right, that was a big battle and we won, but I wonder, what will Noah say when she finds out I couldn't get the key back?

My thought was interrupted when Lily tapped me on the shoulder. "I need you to come with me."

I nodded and we left the bridge and I walked with her to her room where she had two swords on the bed.

"First of all Arnold...I wanna thank you so much." she hugged me by surprise. "Roselle hasn't been too friendly with me since you spoke to him."

"That's good to know." I replied, accepting the hug. "But I was doing what any good friend would do."

"Yes and second of all...remember when I told you that you should have a sword of your own?" She walked to the bed and picked up on in it's sheath "This one was given to me when I entered into service as a royal guard on Seldar. Now, I want you to have this." she handed it over.

I blinked. "Really...but this sword means a lot to you, doesn't it?" I took it gently from her.

"It's helped me through my training, but the other one you see was what helped me saved Seldar and the Luxiole from that space station. I believe that you'll take great care of my old sword."

It had a strap to I put it around my shoulder. "I can see...but thank you Lily, I will take good care of this sword and if I'm up close against any evil that threatens our lives, I'll use it just in case."

"Please do and without hesitation...thanks again."

"You're very much welcome, we'll talk again at a later time."

I smiled and left her room with the newly owned sword and I walked straight to my room to take a rest. First a desert eagle, then a modified smoke bomb and now a steel blade sword, all I need is a lucky charm and then my hero's look will be complete...but I was only joking about that part.


	7. The Angels Downtime

**StevieBond: Hey folks, this was originally gonna be the last chapter, but some last minute ideas got into my head, so this is now the penultimate chapter.**

 **Roselle: Does that mean the next one is going to be the last one?**

 **StevieBond: Yeah, but there's gonna be a few twists as you've seen on this story already.**

 **Kazuya: I hope this one and the next one are good.**

 **StevieBond: Well if you read on, it might be. Anyways readers, enjoy this chapter which may have a reference which will be to do with some future stories I have coming up for this year.**

* * *

The Angels Downtime

We arrived on the planet of Seldar before reuniting with Tact who took us to the palace halls. Now we could talk properly about what's happened on his end and what would be the next course of action.

"Rune Angel Wing, I would like to first of all congratulate you on your recent battles." He praised. "Arnold, once again you prove that you are the one to lead the way."

"Why thanks, Tact." I replied. "It's been a few rough days, but we have won some tough battles this far."

"Anyways, I have news that the UPW have finished repairing the Chrono Gate to ABSOLUTE that leads to NEUE, it should be reactivated to open soon."

"But how did you and the Elsior get here?" Apricot asked.

"Well the gates can actually function off one per galaxy, so as long as one link is made in one galaxy to ASBOLUTE, dimensional travel is still possible."

"So in other words, you travelled through to another galaxy and with Milfie's help operating the gates, you created a temporary gateway to NEUE near Seldar?" I asked.

"Yes…even I was surprised to hear that from Noah, the Dimension Gate Key wasn't even needed for it…but it was an act of desperation."

Just then, a familiar figure joined us by the throne room.

"Emperor Soldum." Lily said, bowing to him.

"Allow me to offer my sincere thanks to you, the Luxiole, UPW and Magiic for saving my planet once again." He praised, it was the first time we heard his voice.

"But I must say, the way that temporary portal was opened confirms the key is now someone else's hand." Tact said. "I must let you know that I witnessed it happen in EDEN as well."

"EDEN, what happened there?"

Tact sighed. "A portal was opened there and it dragged the White Moon inside the gate, we couldn't stop it in time."

"The White Moon…Lady Shatyarn!" It had been years since I last saw her, but why would this happen too?

"Right now, the council is silent on what we do next."

"You must excuse me." Soldum intervened. "I have other matters to attend to, but I pray that you find a conclusive explanation to the event." He left the palace halls.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Coco as we all left the palace halls.

"For now, I instruct all of you angel wing to leave." She replied. "Tapio will be in charge of the ship while I discuss more matters on Seldar."

"In that case, I shall remain here too." Natsume said. "As I am still a representative of the Arms Alliance."

"And I shall remain as your guard." Lily added to which Natsume nodded.

The rest of us left the halls and we agreed to take our time and explore what Seldar had to offer. I had been in this city once when I was training to become an Angel Wing leader, how much I've gone through since then.

"Well this is a surprise, Arnold." A voice said.

"Eh?" I looked down a little to see a familiar person. "Hey Mint!"

"Hi Arnold." We shared a quick hug. "You're still doing well as a leader I see."

"Yep, no matter how big or small a fleet is, my leadership can wipe them out."

"That is just like you as always."

I then pondered about the White Moon, only to completely forget who I was talking to when her second ears flapped.

"Yes, I heard about what happened to the White Moon and at first I couldn't believe it, but Tact assured me that it did."

"Oh right…it's been many years since you used your telepathy on me."

"Just like old times, isn't it?" She then sighed. "Whilst I am troubled by the news, there is nothing that any of us can do about it at the moment, but I lend my full support of my branch to NEUE to assist in repairs and resupply."

"I'll be sure to tell Coco that when she returns to the Luxiole."

"You should take it easy for now, I'll see you another time, Arnold. Oh and tell Milfie I said hi."

"I will when I see her again…take care Mint." We shared a quick hug before I met up with the others to return to the Luxiole.

When we got back, we were called to the briefing room, waiting for Natsume, Lily and Coco who arrived moments later after concluding their meeting in the Seldar palace.

"Are there any updates, Coco?" I asked.

"I can declare that we are unable to act at this moment to either apprehend the Three Marquis or reclaim the White Moon." She replied. "With the other administrative powers unable to act on their end, I have decided to give you all a vacation."

Nearly of us were a little surprised, but we smiled.

"The Luxiole will remain being docked here on Seldar, so feel free to explore the city if you wish." Coco finished. "If anything comes up however, remember to report back here. But for now, do enjoy yourselves."

Finally, a good chance to relax, although I could see that Natsume and Roselle were surprised about it, considering the tense situation.

We left the briefing room and all the angels went to their room, well nearly all of them.

"Arnold, can I borrow you for a moment?" Apricot asked.

I smiled. "Sure Apricot, what's up?"

"I heard that there's an amusement park in Seldar and it's been a long while since you and I had actually done an activity together."

"Looking back now, it has been a long time."

"Well, I was wondering since it is your secret duty to look out for me on my sister's behalf. Would you like to come with me to the event, it would be quite lonely for me otherwise."

"Well now that we have a vacation, I guess we can go out and enjoy our downtime. Since it is indeed my duty to watch out for you as my love, Milfie instructed me to, of course I would like to come along."

Apricot smiled. "Thanks Arnold, we can go in a few minutes, I just need to change out of this uniform and into something more relaxing." She then turned and walked towards her room. "You should too."

Well she wasn't wrong, going to an outdoor event in my uniform may not be a good idea. I walked to my room and picked out a few relaxing clothes.

I put away the modified smoke bomb, my sword and my gun in the corner since I suppose there shouldn't be too much trouble at an amusement park. I took off my angel wing uniform and got into a t-shirt and a soft sweater over it, my trousers were a soft yet rough pair and my shoes were a pair ones I could slip in and be secure.

I picked out a soft jacket and I left the room with my spare money, ready to go. Seconds later, Apricot came out and he had her hair loose at the back and was dressed in a daffodil-coloured dress with a pink cardigan and soft heel shoes.

"You look very nice Arnold, I'm sure Milfie would love you all over again." She complimented.

"And so do you." I replied. "I think any boy who is almost as good as I am would be happy to have you."

She giggled. "You're such a charmer as always. Shall we make a move?"

"Of course, I'll lead the way."

We walked from the Piroti, down to the hanger and down a side door that lead to the space dock and when we exited the building, we were out in the city.

"So where can we find this amusement park?" I asked.

"I heard from Lily that it's a few blocks from here." Apricot replied. "I can see the roller-coaster from here." She pointed me to it.

"Hmm, I could just about see it. Come on, let's go."

We walked through the city and made notes of the stores nearby, this city of Seldar was looking as amazing as the city of Transbaal back in the EDEN galaxy. We found the entrance to the amusement park.

"One adult and one teenager." I said to the ticket operator.

He gave a pair of tickets out and I made the payment, the entrance gate was opened and we walked on in, noticing what the amusement park had to offer.

"This is much bigger than I thought." I commented.

"Yeah, I might have to hold onto you so I don't get lost." Apricot replied. "And you already know that Milfie trusts you to keep me safe in places like this."

"I do, we're only here to have fun as two good friends and I'm sure Milfie would be happy to hear that we had a good time, because she likes everyone else that's close to her to have fun."

"Anyways, where shall we go first?"

"How about the big cups, I once went on that and I was yelling about how happy I was when I was much younger."

I laughed as we went to the ride. "Oh yeah, Milfie once told me how you nearly damaged her hearing due to you shouting your voice off."

We got on the ride and sat in a big cup and it spun around as the main ride started moving, I was ready to have my ears pop.

"WAHOO!" Apricot yelled happily, but not as loud and hyper as Milfie said.

"That was fun!" she said as we got off when the ride finished.

"And my hearing is still in one piece, thankfully." I replied.

She grabbed on to my arm. "Don't forget that I don't wanna get lost."

I giggled as we tried out the other rides, the ghost house scared her a few times and she held on to me. This made me laugh on the inside, because the ride didn't scare me, I had faced scarier stuff than this ride.

The next ride was a go-kart and despite a few near bumps in the tyres, we finished the race in first and second place. Although I let her win first place, being the leader of the angel wing was the only first place I needed.

The roller coaster was up next and like Milfie did one time, Apricot was cheering and holding her arms out as we went up and down the track at a high speed. Piloting an Emblem Frame is like a roller coaster, except there's no gravity involved and blowing up automated ships is like a ride in my eyes.

After we got off that ride, we took a seat by a café to relax. We both got a mug of hot chocolate and Apricot was smiling. "This has been really fun today." She said.

I looked at the sky, it had been a long while since I last saw a sunset. "It sure is, this has been the best time I've had in a while." I replied. "But if it was with Milfie, it would be even better."

Apricot giggled. "I don't blame you for saying that. I know that you will always deeply love my older sister…and I hope you do marry her one day."

"Why is that?"

"Because then you would be my step-brother and I would be your step-sister. I've always wanted to have a big brother like you."

"Well, I think I've done a good job practicing on being a good step-brother, right?"

"Yeah, then we would be one big family."

I sighed. "Yeah…one big family…you know I really hope I do marry Milfie when all these conflicts and battles are over."

"Oh…I just remembered you telling me about that around the time I settled in to the Rune Angel Wing, I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Don't worry about it, I have the strength of many pilots with you and everyone else with me. The one time where all of us angels were together in battle against Verel and on the Luxiole after we won was a moment I'll never forget."

"Yeah, that was the best time I had in a while, I hope we get to do that again."

"So moving on, are there any other rides you wanna go on?"

"Yeah, there's a bowling alley over there."

"Ahhh bowling, I was once undefeated in that game." I boasted.

She finished her drink and we left the café. "Really, how long were you undefeated?"

"I was undefeated for ten straight games in a row, but after the 11th game, the undefeated streak came to an end."

"Oh, mind if play this game, cause I'd like to beat you on this one." She showed a smirk look.

I stood proudly. "Very well, I'll do my best to bring it on."

We entered the bowling alley and after a game that ended up with strikes and a few gutter balls, Apricot beat me by one pin…oh the absolute shame of it all!

But I smiled, because it was still good fun and I didn't care about my bowling streak because that ended years ago….true story, folks. Sorry, I won't break the fourth wall anymore, I promise.

So next was a simulation ride and when we got inside it which had room for two people only, turned out that it was a flying simulation game. Except that it wasn't in space, but it was in the sunny skies and it showed that we were flying in a plane that dated back to a different lifetime. Overall however, it wasn't very good at all and I could see that Apricot agreed.

After the ride was over, we walked over to a candy floss stand that was owned by a young girl who was dressed like something out of a video game, she had purple hair and some accessory that was like a plus sign in her hair.

"Get your candy flosses here, everyone." She called out. "All made by your favourite heroine!"

"We'll take two." I replied, handing out money.

"Hey, nice deal, kiddo." She handed one to me and one to Apricot. "Sooo what's this?"

"It's called babysitting, I'm watching her on behalf of her relative who I'm engaged to."

Apricot nodded who ate her candy floss.

The purple haired girl seemed interested. "Oooh, sounds so exciting. Why can't my video game have a story plot like that?"

I was confused. "Eh?"

"Oh, don't bother about it, bro. You two enjoy those candy flosses."

"We will…"

Well, that was quite strange I thought, but she was right, the candy floss was tasty. After we finished those, we noticed the sun beginning to disappear, night time would almost be here.

"Arnold, I think we should return to the Luxiole, I feel a little tired." Apricot said.

"Sure thing, let's head back before night time." I replied.

She grabbed on to my arm and we left the amusement park and walked all the way back to the Luxiole. But as we were closing towards it, we saw two people coming out of the ship.

"Hey, isn't that Roselle…and Kahlua?" I asked.

"Yeah it is, I wonder why they're coming out." Apricot replied.

"Maybe they decided to hang out or something."

We got on board the Luxiole and walked back to the Piroti.

"Arnold, I wanna say a big thank you for today." She said. "I'm really happy to not only know you but that Milfie has you."

"You're very welcome." I replied. "It was my duty to take care of you after all, you have a good night."

"Yeah, you too…just remember to look after the other angels as well, they need you as much as I do."

"I'll always keep that in mind."

We shared a hug before she went to her room and I went to mine.

I changed back into my uniform and went out of my room again, because the night had just arrived. Natsume then appeared and she dressed different and smiling.

"Hi Natsume." I said. "Is that your Angel Wing uniform?"

"Yes." She replied. "Tact requested it to be made for me when he heard about my involvement in helping you all out."

"Well I have to say it looks well suited to you, now you really are one of us."

"Thank you, Arnold."

"That reminds me, is there a room going to be made for you?"

"Yes, I'm going to be in a room that's between Anise and Lily's, however it won't be done until after we've brought justice to the Three Marquis and anyone else that threaten our chance for peace."

"Speaking of the Three Marquis, I've been curious on how far back you and Genievres go. You don't have to tell me the story if you don't want to."

"No it's okay, I'm strong enough to tell about you my past with him, let's go to the guest room."

I walked with her and in to the guest room. She sat on the bed and I sat on one of the chairs by the table. Natsume took a deep breath, this was going to be perhaps a long story, but I had the time to listen to it.

"I first met Genievres when I was a much younger girl than 11 years which I am right now. My father first hired him to be my caretaker, he would watch over me when my father couldn't…in fact, I don't even remember what my mother looked like."

I knew the feeling too well, my memories of my parents were vivid at best when I was reading the family tree book back at Juno.

She continued to explain. "One time, I nearly consumed a small amount of poison in something small and Genievres was there to take it and consumed the poison instead. He suffered from extreme pain that lasted for three days. Ever since that incident, I had no else to test my food for me, except him."

"Well I think it's a miracle that he survived that." I replied.

"That's what my father said too. He used to play with me and be the only one who would approach me if I was feeling upset. But after seeing what he is in the recent days that have passed, now I believe that he only did all of that out of duty and not out of personal interest like I thought."

I nodded. "I guess he took your naivety for granted in all those years you knew him."

"Yes…and for that, I cannot forgive his recent actions with the Arms Alliance and the Three Marquis." She suddenly began to sniff. "But deep inside…it still hurts that he used to be the one I looked up to…why did he change for the worse?"

It broke my heart to see a girl cry, so I got out of my chair and I gently pulled her into a comforting hug which surprised her at first, but she continued to let her tears out and accept my hug.

"Well I could not possibly guess why Genievres had changed." I said. "But I want to let you know right now that the friends you have here, we all take care of each other and it's always my duty to watch over every member of the Angel Wing, I always take time for anyone who needs me." I smiled pulling out of the hug. "And I do mean anyone and that includes you, so if you ever need any care or any support, don't be afraid to ask me, Kazuya or one of the other angels, because we always stick together, no matter what."

She smiled and wiped her tears away. "Thank you, Arnold…it's funny to think that we were once minor rivals in space."

I giggled. "Yeah, Anise said that to me one time before she became an angel wing member, just like you are now. We're close allies and one with the Rune Angel Wing."

"You are right Arnold, I completely understand how and why you are the leader. But I'm getting a little tired now, I wish to have my sleep."

"I understand, Natsume. I can assure you that I will continue to lead you all into the face of adversity and we'll come out on top."

"Your words are made of truth to my ears. Goodnight Arnold."

"Goodnight."

I left the guest room and walked back to mine. I was now feeling tired, so I called it a night and got into bed. I hoped that once the vacation is over, we can get back to our main objective and restore order to this galaxy.


	8. One Noble Sacrifice

**StevieBond: Everyone, I've broken a record!**

 **Arnold: You mean you broke a CD?**

 **StevieBond: No I meant as in a new record, this is now the longest chapter I've ever written.**

 **Kazuya: You're right, there's like over 5,500 words in this one!**

 **StevieBond: Anyways, this is the last one, so read on and enjoy. I'll have more to say at the end of this. :D**

* * *

One Noble Sacrifice

After two days of peaceful bliss, it was over. It was time to put our war faces on, go back into action and resume with our main objective. We were called to the bridge when we heard of a mysterious rift that appeared off Seldar.

"Angel Wing, reporting." I said.

Coco had a small smile on her face. "This may surprise you all, but somehow, the White Moon has entered NEUE from a mysterious rift."

"Does the other side of the rift lead to EDEN?" Kazuya asked.

Coco's smile disappeared. "I would have to deny that possibility."

"Interdimensional travel without ASBOLUTE should be impossible." Tapio added. "Whoever is behind this must have access to technology we have no knowledge of and possibly far more advanced to move effortlessly between NEUE and EDEN."

"For now, I ask you all to rest and prepare yourselves for further orders. We'll be leaving Seldar, shortly."

We nodded and left the bridge. The Luxiole had finished resupplying and all the repairs were finished. We left the planet of Seldar and we would move towards the White Moon, very soon.

I was down in the hanger, checking over my frame when I heard a few noises coming from another frame. I noticed that it was Roselle and he seemed to be calibrating on his frame.

"Hey Roselle, what brings you down here at the same time as me?" I asked.

"Just making some final adjustments." He replied. "But I'm glad you're here actually because I wanted to talk to you."

I nodded. "Well I just finished with my frame, so I have plenty of time, so what's up?"

"Well you see, during my training to become a pilot, I had never viewed and of my fellow pilot recruits as friends and only viewed them as rivals to succeed against. My focus to become a pilot for the sake of my sister, clouded my emotions and put a hold on close friendships."

"I see, but I guess something changed for you, right?"

"Yeah, since the day I arrived here on the Luxiole, I have learnt the value of making the bonds with others, forming friendships and learning about love."

"Love, eh? Did something happen?"

"Yeah…and I don't know how you do it, but your instincts were right. I spoke to Kahlua a few days ago and we had a night out at a restaurant to get to know each other more. Both of us had a good time and the food was of a high standard."

"Ahhh, good to hear. I guess it turned out to be a date, right?"

"Well when she turned into Tequila after a small drink of wine, she thought of it that way, but Kahlua thought differently when she became sober again and that it was a close friendship thing. She's a unique girl, but I really do like her now."

"Good for you, Roselle. So when do you plan to have a second date?"

"Possibly after we've finished completing our mission and I hope it goes even better. But before we do that and after the next battles are over, I would like to bring everyone to visit where Bianca rests."

"Where does she rest?"

"My home planet back in EDEN, I don't remember the name but it's under the rule of the Transbaal Empire."

"Then my guess is that it could be the planet of Criom, that's the only planet I know that is closest to Transbaal."

"Yes…now that you mention it, I believe it is that one."

I began to leave. "Well anyways, I'm going to take a rest, don't work too hard."

Roselle smiled. "I'll try not to."

I left the hanger and walked up to the Piroti to find Kahlua on the benches.

"Hi Arnold, mind if we talk?" She asked. "We can discuss it in my room, come with me."

"Alright, I can do that." I replied.

I walked with her to her room, I hadn't been in this room since she cast that mental barrier spell in my head. Mimolette was in the room too, but it looked like he was sleeping.

"Arnold, since you're our leader and I trust you the most as I'm sure the other girls have said, I wanted to ask you about Roselle."

"Sure, what do you wanna ask?"

"Well, what do you think of him right now?"

"I'd say that he's changed a little. He was quite formal when he met us, but after I spoke to him a few days ago, he seems to have loosened up and now he's more friendly with us."

"Yeah, I can agree because a few nights ago, he asked me if I wanted to visit a restaurant with him. I was almost taken back but I was curious, so I went with him…and it was a great night, almost."

"I think I know why, did you turn into Tequila?"

"Yeah, I accidently took a glass of wine."

"That doesn't surprise me, I bet Roselle was taken back again."

She began to blush. "He was at first, but then he said that he didn't care who I was, he complimented on my gifted talent and how wonderful I looked."

"So in a way, it became a first date?"

"Probably, but don't tell Roselle I said that. I hope to have another day with him, without drinking alcohol next time."

I giggled. "I'm sure he won't mind at all. So was that all you needed to tell me?"

"Not all of it, I just wanted to know if he could be the guy for me."

"Well I think that's up to you, but if you ask me, I think you two could be a good match. Roselle likes to work at his own pace and you take your time with casting spells."

Kahlua smiled. "You really think so?"

"Well, I just have this feeling."

"You're beginning to sound like Tact with his hunches."

"Maybe I am…but I do have more of a humour than he does."

She giggled. "Good point, I'll talk to you again soon." We shared a quick hug. "And thank you."

"No problem." I left her room and went back to mine, looking at my weaponry in the corner. I had a feeling that I was going to need all I can get.

Shortly later, the Luxiole docked at the White Moon, it had been four long years since I last set foot on this moon and the memories I had when dealing with the Val-Fasc was coming back to me.

"This Angel Wing is the throne room." Coco said. "I've missed this place."

"So have I." I added. "But this will be the first time for the rest of you."

Then Noah appeared along with Lady Shatyarn, I hadn't seen her for years.

"Lady Shatyarn!" Coco exclaimed.

"Hello Coco, it has been a long time." Shatyarn replied. "And Arnold…it has been many years since we last spoke."

"Shatyarn…" I rushed up to her in a hug. Ever since she told me about the birthdays I missed and all the years that I didn't remember, she had become the mother I never had. "…I've missed you."

"I have as well and I see that you've become a strong man, the Rune Angel Wing that you lead are here too."

I pulled out of the hug and the other angels introduced themselves to her whilst Shatyarn smiled all the way.

"Yes, yes…it's all fine." Noah spoke. "But I need to remind you that we have important matters to address then just exchange greetings."

Shatyarn nodded. "Yes I can agree, we must share what we have seen inside the rift."

"The space we were in has no stars, only storms that rage across the expanse. The White Moon couldn't do anything, but we were then approached by an angel of sorts."

"The angel introduced himself as Parfait, an emissary from a society known as 'Will'. Parfait told us that it was he who pulled my White Moon into that space and he calls it the 'Infinite Corridor'.

"He did this in order to provide a demonstration of the technological capabilities of the Will to all civilisations throughout all of space. But that's not all, he has the Dimension Gate Key in his possession which he used to create that portal which sucked in the Three Marquis and then The White moon."

"I was about to tell you about that." I intervened. "I couldn't retrieve it due to several issues."

"Don't feel sorry for yourself, Arnold." Noah replied. "There was nothing you could've done then."

"But there is more." Shatyarn added. "Parfait left me a message to deliver to you all. He requests that the Luxiole and the Rune Angel Wing to enter the Infinite Corridor within two days. Otherwise, for each day we do not comply past the time limit, a planet will be drawn into the Infinite Corridor."

"And with the Dimension Gate Key, he could pull more than one planet in with little time and effort if he wanted to." I said. "Then we must accept the message immediately."

The other nodded in agreement.

"I will be joining the Luxiole with you in your journey to the Infinite Corridor as well." Noah replied.

"We must leave now to prepare." Coco said. "Angel Wing, let us return to the Luxiole."

"Just a moment, I need to speak with Arnold." Shatyarn intervened. "I promise that it won't take too much of your time."

"We'll see you later." Noah said as she and the rest of the group left the Throne room.

"Yes Shatyarn?" I asked.

"Arnold, I have a prototype that I would like you to have." She brought over some kind of space suit.

"What's this?"

"It's a space suit with its own oxygen supply and built-in jetpack. My research and designing team had worked hard on making this for a long time. This is the only one of its kind."

"Well that sounds very cool, but what's it got to do with me?"

"I am aware of the Dimension Gate Key issue and I have a bad feeling that Parfait may try to stop you, should you attempt to get too close to him."

"Well I can understand that, but aren't you planning this too far ahead?"

"I can assure you that I am not. This is just as a precaution. Noah has vowed that as long as Parfait has the key in his possession, none of the planets or the galaxies will ever be safe. If you can find a way to get close to Parfait himself, use this space suit and retrieve the dimension gate key from him."

"I can see where you're going with this…but this may be considered an ultra-high risk. Even for someone as strong and capable as I am."

"I know that it's risky and may be considered extreme, but there is no other way to retrieve it. However, for this all to follow, you and the rest will have to stick with overcoming any battles you'll face in the Infinite Corridor."

"That is what I have to focus on right now, when there's a chance to enter that empty dimension."

"But please…do take the space suit, Noah wants you to succeed as much as I do. I will be praying for you every step of the way as I have always done over the years."

"You got it, Shatyarn…thank you, I'll find a way to use this when I get the chance."

"One last thing, Arnold…I am removing the limiter from your Emblem Frame, Noah has also modified the output of your H.A.L.O system, she is putting a lot of faith in that you will succeed in case Parfait tries to use our technology against us."

"I can't blame Noah for doing that. That also means it'll behave almost the way as Roselle's Holy Blood does. I must go now, thank you again for your help."

Shatyarn smiled and shared a hug with me before I left the throne room and walked back to the Luxiole. I made my way to my room and placed the space suit next to the sword.

Putting them all together, I had to ponder and think of an idea of how to use them together if there is a chance to get close to Parfait and finally take back what was stolen…but a deep thought came into my mind…would what I'd be doing count as a sacrifice, would I be ready to face such a possibility?

Sometime later, I was on the bridge with the rest of the angels. Coco, Tapio and Noah were present too. We had two transmissions and Soldum and Tact were on the big screen.

"Everyone on the Luxiole." Soldum said. "I apologize that I cannot help you with my fleet, I wish you all good fortune inside the Infinite Corridor." He cut his transmission.

"I have a few things to say as well." Tact added. "Coco, I am very proud of how far you've come as the commander of the ship. I expect Tapio to assist you in whatever may come your way."

Coco smiled. "Thank you, Tact."

"Noah will be of great help to you as well, since her technology and logistics are unrivalled." He looked at me. "Arnold, I am extremely proud of you too. Trust everyone that you believe in and lead the Angel Wing to overcome whatever is thrown at you."

"Affirmative." I replied with a salute. "This wise-cracking leader will lead the way with a will of iron."

Tact giggled. "Well said…good luck to all of you, may we all pray that you return safely."

He ended the transmission and Coco turned to us. "Let us steel ourselves and prepare to enter a galaxy that we've never known before."

With the Dual Chrono Break Cannon installed, the Luxiole approached a temporary portal and we travelled through it, into the unknown galaxy.

So this is the Infinite Corridor, it was as Shatyarn said, nothing but clear signs of darkness, no stars…and then the portal behind us closed. Getting the dimension gate key back never felt so more important than right now.

"Coco, all communication signals from outside this galaxy have been cut off." Tapio said.

Suddenly, a huge angelic figure appeared away from us, this must be Parfait.

Parfait appeared on the big screen. "Luxiole, Rune Angel Wing. Welcome to the Infinite Corridor." He greeted. "I congratulate you for joining me."

"What exactly have we done to earn such praise?" Coco asked.

"It is because you have succeed in all of your tests so far, among the tests are your victories against the Three Marquis separately and then together as well as your bravery in travelling to the Infinite Corridor."

"Looking back now, it doesn't seem much." I intervened. "But still, I admire the level of praise you're giving us."

"Ahhh, Arnold, the one who leads the Rune Angel Wing. I have waited for some time to meet you. I have heard of your achievements from what the Three Marquis have told me. I believe you are looking for this." He moved away his long white hair to reveal a necklace and a key that was dangling in the middle.

"The dimension gate key! So you have it, personally."

"Yes, thanks to the Three Marquis, I now own the key that has made dimension travel possible, it even made bringing in the White Moon so easily."

"I'll have you know that I will get it back, no matter what the cost."

"How admirable, would you dare say that you would retrieve it, even at the cost of your life?"

He had a point, I hadn't come to that conclusion as a possibility yet.

"Now allow me to continue. The Three Marquis had their own test as well and the set of rules they acted were created by me. I inform you all that there is another test that awaits you all."

"What exactly does passing the test mean?" Noah asked.

"Anything that you wish to learn will take place at the end of the upcoming ordeal. I originally had two more tests for you, but the dimension gate key does not wish to respond to all of my commands. So consider yourselves fortunate that you have only one final test to complete."

"What is the final test?" Coco asked.

"You will find out very shortly…now stand ready for the final test is about to begin."

He cut the transmission and suddenly, a massive fleet appeared in our sights.

"Enemy flagships detected among the fleet." Tapio said. "It's the Three Marquis!"

"This must be the final test." I replied. "To face them one last time."

"Wait, I sense something odd from the flagships." Kahlua intervened. "There's a magical interference coming from one of the flagships."

"That must be Genievres." Natsume said. "He must be trying to contact us."

"But the bridge can't respond to a normal transmission." Tapio replied.

"I can cast an incantation that make me relay Genievres voice." Kahlua said.

"Huh? You can do that?" Anise asked, surprised.

"Let's bear with it for now." I said. "Try it, Kahlua."

Kahlua stood well back and casted a circle around her, she closed her eyes and when they opened, her eyes were now completely red.

"Luxiole, can you hear me?" Genievres voice was being spoke through Kahlua's lips, this was freaky, but I said nothing.

"Genievres, is that you?" Natsume asked.

"Hello Natsume, I would've liked it if our last meeting didn't involve me in this circumstance. I and my fellow Marquis are not able to leave, our only choice is to fight you as Parfait demands. I have no choice on the matter and I wish to go out with a bang in this final confrontation."

"Hold on Genievres, why are you communicating us like this, what happened to you?" I asked.

"I and the others have been robbed of our bodies, only our consciousness remain alive, so we cannot leave, we cannot turn ourselves in and surrender to UPW, even if we wanted to."

Nosh sighed. "This must be the penalty they faced after they failed to beat us, several times."

"I give you a final warning, our ships are more powerful than before since the fight near Seldar, do not hold back!"

The magic circle around Kahlua disappeared and her eyes went back to normal.

"Angel Wing, get ready for battle, this will be the last time we'll face the Three Marquis." I said.

We rushed to the hanger and deployed our frames, we flew out to the unwelcoming space. I checked the radar and there were twelve destroyers, fifteen fast attack ships and the Three Marquis flagships.

"Angel Wing, eliminating the flagships won't end the fight." Coco said on my screen. "We have to eliminate the entire fleet to succeed."

I braced myself, this was going to be a long one.

The battle started and the fast attack ships were gunning for us whilst the flagships at the back moved and they were quicker than before, the Luxiole may have to move with us.

The first few of those fast ships came into range and took the first five down, before one of the flagships approached. We swarmed around it and took out all of its components before it crumbled and exploded. That was Calvados's ship, he won't be swinging in the jungle anymore.

More fast attack ships were inbound and some of us had our specials ready.

"EXTREME LANCER!"

"GENOCIDE BOMBER!"

"NEEDLE FLECHETTE!"

Those fast attack ships went down, a second flagship approached us and it was Benedictine's. Apricot, Kahlua and I got this one handled.

"HYPER BLASTER!"

"HEXA-CROSS BREAK!"

"SPIKE DRIVER!"

That was the end of that flagship, the last of those fast ships got in a few blows, but we shook them off and dealt with the remaining five. The last flagship was fast approaching.

"PHOTON DRIVER!"

"ZEPHYRUS RAMPAGE!"

I knew Roselle and Natsume were ready for Genievres, I pulled in the final blow with my miniguns…the ship was now heavily damaged and it ground to a halt.

Time for the destroyers and they began to move towards the Luxiole, they were pretty easy to deal with however and once they were gone, it was over.

"Enemy fleet annihilated." I said, panting. "That…was…hard!"

We returned the Luxiole, somewhat exhausted but relieved that we survived, when we got on the bridge, we had a quick group hug, because that battle was quite a scary one.

Kahlua stood back and did the same magic as before, looks like Genievres still has something to say. Her eyes went red and we heard his voice again.

"Rune Angel Wing." His voice spoke through Kahlua's mouth. "I congratulate you on that battle, even I cannot move anymore. Commander Coco, I beseech you and all to hear one last request from me."

"Name it." Coco replied.

"Do not accept what Parfait will offer you, for it may have cataclysmic consequences."

"Coco, we're detecting an energy surge from an unknown source." Tapio said.

"Then this is where I depart. Natsume, I must say goodbye to you for one last time…good luck in your future endeavours, I will never forget you."

Kahlua turned back to normal, then a huge beam appeared and it disintegrated Genievres's flagship…that was the end of him and the end of the Three Marquis.

Then a massive space station emerged with an angel standing at the top.

Parfait appeared on our screen. "Congratulations, you have passed the final test." He said. "I now wish to bestow upon you the key and save your breath, Arnold, it is not the Dimension Gate Key. It is a new kind of key that the Three Marquis were after, it will allow you to access and utilize the Infinite Corridor to your liking."

"Why would you give us such a gift like that?" Noah asked.

"I wish to spread the culture and technology of the Will to all living things across the several galaxies. However, any who try to reject our culture will be removed and that any different culture will not be accepted. It is this reason why we travelled to find the perfect candidates to help spread the Will's culture and you all have proven to be capable and worthy."

"Everyone, there's no room for debate on this one." I said.

"Hold on Arnold, I have a question for him." Roselle intervened. "Parfait, what does it take to be chosen as a god?"

"It requires charisma, leadership and strength and I can identify that the most worthy candidates on the Luxiole are Arnold, Kazuya and you, Roselle. If you choose to join the culture of Will, you will be promised eternity and made as leaders of a new age along with your respective goddess candidates."

"Eternity?" Kazuya asked himself.

So it wouldn't be just me, Kazuya and Roselle that would be granted this new age, but Milfie, Lily and possibly Kahlua would be alongside us as immortal gods and goddesses.

I laughed and Roselle laughed as well, making the others confused.

"To be honest Parfait, Roselle and I seem to have the same idea. We were both just curious. Coco, we'll let you make the final choice."

"Thank you." Coco replied. "Parfait, we decline your offer for us to join. Besides, Tact is one person who aims to share the cultures of many different worlds, therefore, we refuse to help to aid you and all of the Will."

Parfait was displeased. "Suit yourself…from this moment, you are identified as irregulars and you must be eliminated!"

He cut the transmission and we rushed to the briefing room.

We were at the bottom left of the map, the Astral Parfait as Tapio calls it was at the top right, with several automated ships in front of it. Fast attack ships, cruisers and carriers were present.

"Our objective is to help escort the Luxiole to the target point, so the Dual Chrono Break Cannon can be close enough to fire on the Astral Parfait." Coco said.

"But it will not be as simple as that." Tapio added. "The vessel's primary cannon will try to stop us and if it fires whilst we're in its range, it'll be all over for all of us."

"So guiding the Luxiole and moving it out of harm's way just before the cannon charges up is our best strategy?" I asked.

"Correct, now be ready to steel yourselves, we'll need a miracle."

We left the briefing room, but I made a quick detour to my room…I put on my prototype space suit, testing the oxygen supply was which worked and the jetpack on the back was functioning correctly. I then grabbed my gun, the modified smoke bomb that Anise gave to me and the sword that Lily gave to me. I was going to need them.

I got into my frame, ignoring the expressions of the other angels and out we flew.

After our escort battle that ended up being more stressful than I thought, the Luxiole was finally close enough. We flew our frames away and behind the Luxiole. The ship fired the Dual Chrono Break Cannon and the shield around the Astral Parfait was completely shattered.

I put Parfait on my screen. "It's over Parfait, stand down."

He smirked. "I refuse and I still plan on fighting." He cut the transmission.

Suddenly, a huge wave pulse came towards our way and our Emblem frames shut down…well almost all of them. My frame appeared to be unaffected by the pulse, I looked to my left and I could see that Roselle's frame was perfectly fine too.

"What just happened?" Roselle asked on my screen.

Parfait appeared on my screen. "I have simply reversed the power of the H.A.L.O system and had the systems backfire against their pilots, see how they are all knocked out."

"I hate to admit it, but we appear to be outmatched." Roselle sighed.

Parfait looked at me. "Yet your Emblem Frame should've shut down as well, why is yours still active?"

I began to laugh. "Because Lady Shatyarn warned me that you would try to pull off a trick like that…now allow me to respond…angel wing power, activate!"

My frame then powered back up and the wings appeared on my frame.

"No! That cannot be possible! But either way…stand still whilst I deal the finishing blow." Parfait cut the transmission.

Roselle began to smile. "Arnold…there's only one course of action left, it is something that only I can accomplish….but I'm going to need your help. I want to save everyone and you want to get the dimension gate key back, right?"

"I do indeed."

"Then I'll make the first move and you follow me, when I distract him by making a beeline for his vessel, you fly up to the top and deal with Parfait and get that key."

"Understood…let's make a miracle!"

Roselle and I flew our frames to the vessel and as we got close, I flew upwards whilst Roselle's Frame zoomed right into the ship, immediately crashing, now it was stuck and I could tell that Roselle would be heavily injured from that charge.

As Parfait was distracted, laughing at what Roselle was trying to do, I flew my frame into his view and opened up the cockpit. I grabbed my gun, grabbed the modified smoke bomb and I threw it at Parfait before shooting it cause a big smoke around him.

"What…cough…trickery…cough…is this?" he coughed.

I leapt out with the sword and flew through the smoke. "Surprise, mother-rocker!"

"YARRGHH!" He yelled as I ran the sword through his chest. His breathing was getting weaker but he still showed signs of strength.

I saw the dimension gate key around his necklace, I had enough strength to rip it from him. Finally, I finally got the key back…but it wasn't over yet.

"Thanks for holding on to this, Parfait." I remarked. "But I'll be taking this back now…and if you somehow survive what happens next, tell the culture of Will that they can go screw themselves!"

I pulled the sword back out and used my jetpack to fly back to my frame. I got back inside my cockpit with the key in hand and I flew far away whilst I looked at Roselle's frame, I saw several Chrono String Engines…the Holy Blood detonated and the explosions completely engulfed the vessel…that was the end of Parfait.

Sometime later, most of the angels were in the infirmary but they were not injured too badly, the only thing wrong with me was a sprained ankle when I had turned back to my frame too quickly. A temporary portal opened and we had returned to the galaxy of NEUE where the allied forces were waiting for us.

When we were healed again, we thought back to what had happened. Roselle chose to sacrifice himself to not only save everyone else but offer me the opening I needed to get that key back. In every sense of the word, he died a hero and he did me a favour that I could never repay.

We were all saddened about Roselle, but Kahlua took a bit worse than the rest of us. We were all there to comfort her, she wanted a second date with Roselle and then visit Bianca's resting place to pay our respects, but the former wasn't going to happen now.

The Luxiole was brought to the Central Globe for supplies and repairs, where I would be able to return the Dimension Gate Key back in its proper place. When I got inside and placed it on the display stand, I felt two arms around me, I knew who it was.

"Arnold…I'm happy you're back." Milfie said.

"Me too, Milfie." I replied, turning around and holding her hands. "The Infinite Corridor was horrible."

"Apricot told me about it…I am so happy that you're safe, but you must've been crazy to jump out of your cockpit in space."

I rubbed my head, blushing. "Yeah, I guess I was a little mad with how I went about it, but I had to do whatever it took to get that key back and now it's been returned, I expect extra security measures to be put in place."

"Noah I think will take care of that…I also heard what you did for Apricot, thank you so much for helping my sister have a good time with a big brother as she says."

I kissed her. "Well you wanted me to, but I do admit, it was good fun. But I think it would've been even better if it was you and me at an amusement park."

"Oh Arnold…I really do wish we could…and we might be able to, Chitose has found two new gate-keepers and they'll be here soon."

I put my arms around her. "Now that is terrific! But let's not worry about it…I'm here with you right now and I wanna show how much I've missed you."

"I've missed you too…then shall we lock the master core?"

I smirked. "Be my guest."

She did so and we engaged in a passionate moment of kisses. As we did so, I had a tiny nugget of thought in my head.

Parfait was there on behalf of the Will, which means there'll probably be more trouble ahead and perhaps the worst of it is still yet to come. But we earned this downtime for now and it'll be many months before evil presents itself again. Whatever the Will brings, we'll be there to put a stop to it and bring forth an everlasting peace.

THE END

* * *

 **StevieBond: And that concludes the second part of GA II Retold trilogy. Coming soon, the third and final part,** **Eternal Recurrence of Time.**


End file.
